Cada fragmento de tu Alma
by Chely
Summary: 10MO. CAP. Koniichiwa!( continuacion de Alma de Cristal ) Gomen por tradarme en actualizar, pero aqui esta este cap. espero que les guste Que sucedio con Inuyasha y Aome?, Miroku llega a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en muy malas condiciones...
1. El fragmento de la duda

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Aquí esta la continuación de "Alma de Cristal" como lo prometí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!!!  espero que les guste esta historia ^__^ ji,ji y aquí va de nuevo la aclaración; Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji, bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora, quisiera aclarar que pongo algunas palabras usadas en el doblaje latinoamericano ( como por ejemplo "Excelencia" como le dicen a Miroku ^.^ ) por que hay personas que solo lo ven en la tele y no están acostumbrados a la versión en japonés y yo creo que así tienen asimilados a los personajes , pero no se preocupen que pongo algunas palabras en japonés como "Osuwari" por ejemplo, otra cosilla, el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p ) bueno por fin aquí los dejos con el fic, espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

**---------------------------------------**: algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs )

**………………………………………………………………**: zona misteriosa

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes el fic "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal" 

**1er. Capitulo:  "El fragmento de la duda"**

_-Quisiera quedarme así por toda la eternidad_……_que será del futuro?........__que podré esperar de ti?…__amor…_-los pensamientos de Aome la asediaban constantemente, mientras se encontraba en los brazos de la persona que amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser_…__sintiéndose envolvida por aquel agradable y confortable calor que le brindaba tanta seguridad y  paz…___

_ Minutos antes, el dueño de un reluciente cabello plateado y mirada ámbar le había hablado con ternura_…_finalmente lo había hecho…__Inuyasha, el hombre mitad bestia…__el hanyou orgulloso, el que desea convertirse en un poderoso youkai…_el poseedor de un corazón que había sido cerrado gracias a una perversa trampa_…__ahora lo había abierto de nuevo y confesaba sus sentimientos hacia ella…_

_Todo parecía tan irreal_…._aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado hermoso……__aun mas hermoso que cualquier fantasía que ella hubiese soñado jamás…___

-_me pregunto que pasara ahora??......__- era natural que ella se hiciera esa pregunta, ya que el futuro de los dos aun no estaba escrito, Naraku seguía con vida, haciéndose mas fuerte cada día y poniendo en peligro mas vidas inocentes, tenia que hacer algo para detenerlo o jamás podría vivir tranquila…__era su deber…__tenia que hacerlo por todos y por ella misma…__pero la pregunta aun seguía en el aire…__ como iban a detenerlo si el ya casi tenia toda la perla unida??????...__definitivamente...__no seria una batalla fácil y todos estaban concientes de ello…___

_Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shipo quienes habían observado todo desde los arbustos, estaban a punto de volver a la aldea ya que pronto obscurecería_

-oigan…no creen que Inuyasha y Aome ya estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados???-_ pregunto un Shippo muy curioso - talvez se quedaron pegados_- decía al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sango __

_-_eh…bueno shippo…por que no los esperamos en la aldea?? ya se esta haciendo tarde_- respondió Sango un poco nerviosa_

_-_esta bien, oye Miroku aun te duele la cabeza??-_el pequeño youkai se acerco al monje y examino el enorme golpe que tenia el houshi en la cabeza ocasionado por un arma conocida de cierta exterminadora- creo que esta vez si hiciste enojar mucho a Sango- __le susurro en el oído_

_Después se alejaron rumbo a la aldea, todos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar, destruir a Naraku era su prioridad, cada uno tenia sus motivos pero el fin era el mismo, tal vez eso era lo que los mantenía tan unidos_…

…_sin embargo…__la duda siempre esta escondida en el corazón de cada quien,  su manifestación es diversa, y las consecuencias no siempre tienen un buen fin…___

_-_Inuyasha creo que es hora de irnos, ya esta a punto de obscurecer_- hablo Aome mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y empezó el camino mientras Aome lo seguía_

_Caminaban despacio, no tenían prisa, al contrario, ahora tendrían que dar explicaciones, a Inuyasha le fastidiaba pensar en eso, lo mas importante era acabar con Naraku a como diera lugar. _

_Aome se detuvo un momento, al parecer Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de adonde habían llegado, aquel lugar que siempre la llenaba de melancolía_…_ que le traía  recuerdos dulces y amargos…___

-el Árbol Sagrado…-_pronuncio Aome con voz melancólica….__muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente…._

"- No sientes un extraño poder cuando estas al lado de un Árbol Sagrado??"-_le había dicho su madre el día en que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y tendría que despedirse de el para siempre…_era verdad_…_el Árbol Sagrado siempre había representado algo importante para ella_…_pero no estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento que le transmitía al estar cerca o al tocarlo_…___

_Lo observaba fijamente_…_trataba de ver el futuro a través de aquella majestuosidad tan apreciada por su familia, su padre le había pedido matrimonio a su madre en ese mismo lugar y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que lo mismo le sucediera a ella con Inuyasha_…__

_Pero al voltear a verlo noto que el nisiquiera estaba viendo el árbol, se encontraba con la mirada fija en otra dirección, era una mirada que denotaba determinación, coraje y Aome dedujo que pensaba en Naraku_…….._aquel ser que lo había hecho tal infeliz con aquella trampa años atrás y que hizo pedazos su sueño de convertirse en humano y vivir tranquilo el resto de sus días al lado de…..__Kikio……_sin embargo_….._

_Aome parpadeo y mostró una mirada de confusión_…_parecía querer unir las piezas de un rompecabezas_…_se acerco al _Árbol Sagrado y lo toco suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos_…__recordó lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho a Miroku unos días antes en la _aldea_:…_

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

_La anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku se encontraban dentro de la cabaña hablando sobre los orígenes de la Perla de Shikon y de las consecuencias que podría traer para el futuro que Naraku se apoderara completamente de todos los fragmentos, Inuyasha y los demás habían salido a recoger comida y hiervas medicinales al campo, pero Aome olvido algo en la cabaña y decidió regresar, cuando estaba por entrar escucho sin querer aquella conversación_…

-Excelencia…me preocupa lo que pueda suceder en un futuro…- _hablo determinadamente la anciana Kaede al tiempo que echaba madera al fuego de una fogata- …usted tiene alguna idea de como terminara todo esto??- _la mujer mayor ahora lo miraba fijamente__

-a que se refiere??...- _pregunto confundido el monje Miroku_

-usted sabe que Naraku antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora, era un humano común y corriente, no es así??- _la anciana Kaede avivo el fuego_

-si, el bandido Onigumo, …pero aun sigo sin comprender a que se refiere…- _Miroku tenia la impresión de que esta conversación cambiaria de rumbo_

-el alma de mi hermana ahora esta corrompida por el odio y el rencor…temo lo peor…-_bajo la vista levemente_

-disculpe anciana Kaede, pero sigo sin comprender…por que menciona a Kikio?? – _Miroku ahora si estaba más confundido que nunca, estaban hablando de Naraku y de pronto Kaede hablaba de su hermana Kikio_

_Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos cuando al fin la anciana Kaede lo rompió _…__

-Excelencia…voy a contarle algo…- _Kaede lo vio a los ojos y continuo_ – Hace 50 años aquel humano llamado Onigumo_ genero un sentimiento equivocado e imposible hacia la protectora de la Perla de Shikon…mi hermana Kikio…-_se detuvo un momento, Miroku la escuchaba atentamente, al parecer aun quedaban ocultas muchas cosas que era necesario revelar_…___

_-_esta intentando decirme que el humano Onigumo estaba?…_-Miroku empezaba a aclarar sus dudas_

-así es…aquel bandido llamado Onigumo estaba enamorado de mi hermana Kikio…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…-_la mujer respiro hondo y relajo sus músculos un poco_

-Anciana Kaede…eso paso hace 50 años…ahora nuestro enemigo es Naraku, que es lo que la perturba??- pregunto _confundido el monje_

-el corazón de ese humano…aun sigue latiendo en el interior de Naraku…- _respondió finalmente la anciana Kaede _

-...quiere decir que…Naraku todavía tiene ese sentimiento especial por Kikio??!!- _Miroku ahora tenia una mirada de __confusión…__que significaba lo que ella le acababa de decir??..._

-mi hermana lo sabe perfectamente…tengo miedo de que decida unirse a Naraku definitivamente y utilizando esa ventaja ,tomar venganza de Inuyasha y la señorita Aome…mi hermana era la protectora de la Perla de Shikon, es muy ponderosa y si uniera fuerzas con Naraku…-_La anciana se detuvo_…_ahora mostraba en sus ojos preocupación _

_Miroku había quedado en silencio, ahora tenia que pensar en lo que la mujer le había dicho_…_lo mas lógico era_ _que con el paso de los años, el corazón del humano Onigumo no seguiría latente en el interior de Naraku y que por_ _consiguiente él y Kikio no tendrían ningún motivo aparente para unirse…pero… _esta posibilidad podía no ser_ _tan segura después de todo_…_

_Mientras tanto Aome se encontraba afuera de la cabaña pensando en todo lo que había escuchado_…_ciertas cosas_ _empezaban a tomar sentido para ella_…_como aquella vez_…_aquel día en el que Aome los había visto abrazados a Inuyasha y a Kikio en el Árbol Sagrado, __ese día había tenido una discusión con Inuyasha y quería preocuparlo así que se fue a su época y durmió un poco, pero despertó tarde y cuando regreso a la época antigua ya era de noche, cuando llego al árbol sagrado los vio juntos… _las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha a Kikio ahora tenían sentido_:_

**-------------------------------------**

_-"No me interesa lo que pienses ahora, no voy a permitir que Naraku se quede contigo me oyes??!!!, yo soy el único que puede protegerte de ese mounstro!!!!!!!" después de decir esto Inuyasha había abrazado a Kikio a la fuerza_…_instantes después ella finalmente cedió al abrazo_…

**-------------------------------------__**

-ahora entiendo…aquellas palabras…-_Aome se sentía deprimida y se alejo poco a poco de la aldea_- Inuyasha le había dicho eso a Kikio por que…- _siguió caminando cuando sin notarlo había llegado a la madriguera de un mounstro que en cuanto noto su presencia la ataco, Aome corrió mientras el mounstro la seguía, se encontraba indefensa sin arco ni flechas, la bestia estuvo a punto de devorarla pero por suerte Aome logro saltar y esquivar sus colmillos, su brazo había resultado lastimado y sangraba_…_justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza Inuyasha y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo_…

_Después el desmayo tan misterioso al tocar aquel fragmento_…_ mientras que en su mente se encontraban aquellas dudas…___

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

_-Pasaron tantas cosas, y al ver la mirada de Inuyasha mi mente se despejo_…_pero ahora_…_las dudas renacen de nuevo_…_-pensaba angustiada la chica de ojos cafés _

_-…si el no hubiera intervenido_…_ si el humano Onigumo no hubiera estado enamorado de Kikio la trampa jamás se hubiera llevado a cabo y tal vez_…_Inuyasha y Kikio hubieran peleado juntos contra Naraku, no se sabe si la victoria estaría de su lado…pero en caso contrario al menos hubieran muerto juntos y_…_enamorados…_- Aome sintió una punzada en su pecho, las dudas empezaban a perturbar su mente y alma_…___

_-esto que siento en mi pecho_…_es_…_justo como en aquella ocasión…__-pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía balance y las fuerzas la abandonaban_

_-_Aome!!!!!!!!!-_ Inuyasha solo pudo ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Aome en el suelo mientras corría hacia ella_

****

**………………………………………………………………. **

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro de nuevo…como aquella vez…alguien me escucha??... Inuyasha??...estas aquí_???- Aome se sentía cansada, no sabia donde estaba,  todo era soledad y oscuridad a su alrededor, se inco y se abrazo a si misma, como en aquella ocasión cuando toco ese fragmento sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y se desmayaba, pero había escuchado la voz de Inuyasha esa vez, por que ahora no la escuchaba??por que tardaba tanto en aquel lugar??_

**-Las dudas afectan y lastiman tu alma no es así?-**_hablo una voz desconocida y grave que hizo que Aome temblara****_

-…quien eres??de que hablas??...-_Aome estaba confundida y asustada_

**_-_****Dime pequeña…tu te imaginas que hubiera sucedido si el bandido Onigumo no se hubiera enamorado de la sacerdotisa Kikio?? que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera entregado su cuerpo a tantas energías malignas??si no hubiera puesto aquella trampa para que ella e Inuyasha se odiaran…si no hubiera ocasionado la muerte de Kikio…**

-eh?...si no…hubiera…-Aome _sin saber por que, empezó a sentir escalofríos que le recorrían los nervios del cuerpo_

**-Tal vez aquel hombre mitad bestia esta tan molesto con Naraku por haber destruido su felicidad y por que el sabe que el corazón de Onigumo aun sigue latente en el cuerpo de Naraku…el sabe que Naraku aun tiene aquel sentimiento especial por la miko Kikio…tal vez además de odio, lo que el hanyou siente son…celos…__**

-…no…eso no puede ser…Inuyasha me lo dijo todo**…**el no me mentiría…no!!!-_ Aome interrumpió la voz y se tapo los oídos con sus manos, no quería seguir  escuchando_

****

**……………………………………………………………….**

_-_no…Inuyasha…no…no!!!!!!-_ Aome despertó respirando agitadamente y sudando, todo parecía haber sido una pesadilla…__se encontraba en su cuarto, tan tranquilo como siempre, empezó a pensar que incluso la declaración de Inuyasha había sido un sueño pero luego sonrió y quito ese pensamiento de su mente, ya eran demasiadas dudas para su alma, que era lo que le estaba sucediendo??_

_Ella no solía ser así_…_no era tan desconfiada_…_o eso creía_…_pero esa voz…__de donde provenía??que era ese extraño lugar??...__por que esa voz  le dijo aquellas palabras que perturbaban su mente?? …_por que???_... ___

_Después de unos minutos Aome aun seguía confundida y pensaba una y otra vez en lo que esa voz le había dicho_

_-que hubiera sucedido?_...- _se pregunto así misma finalmente- __todo habría cambiado…_la perla no hubiera estado en mi cuerpo_…_no hubiera caído al pozo y_…_jamás_…__ hubiera conocido a Inuyasha…__-susurro dentro de si mientras las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos   _

_-_por que estas llorando??-_ Inuyasha la miraba fijamente mientras entraba por la ventana- _que sucedió??es la segundavez que te desmayas sin ninguna explicación, exijo que me digas que pasa!!!!!-_ El hanyou cruzo los brazos mientras se sentaba en un rincón dispuesto a escuchar explicaciones_

_-_bu…bueno yo…-_Aome no sabia que contestar, no se atrevía a decirle a Inuyasha lo que había sucedido, además_… _por que ella estaba tan perturbada si todo eso era parte del pasado???_...__

_-_TE HAS DESMAYADO DOS VECES???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ el abuelo de Aome entro junto con toda la familia al cuarto de Aome sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes_

_-_hija, dime que te ocurre, no has comido bien verdad???te desvelas demasiado estudiando para los exámenes…_- decía preocupada la madre de Aome mientras la revisaba de pies a cabeza_

_-_mama estoy bien, en serio_- respondió Aome con una gotita en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente _

_-_mmm…te has desmayado dos veces…sin motivo o explicación alguna…_- el abuelo de Aome se encontraba meditando en voz baja, serio…___

_Todos lo miraban de reojo, el abuelo era extraño y cuando se trataba de enfermedades, el tenia el record sin lugar a dudas_

_De pronto despertó como de un trance y volteo a ver a Inuyasha quien lo miro despreocupadamente, nadie sabia lo que iba a decir, el ambiente era de tensión_…_ Souta trago saliva mientras lo veía_…__

-a…abuelo…yo soy la que me he desmayado no Inuyasha…_- Aome trataba de entender por que el abuelo lo estaba viendo a el y no a ella, que no se suponía que Aome era la enferma??_

_El abuelo señalo tajantemente a Inuyasha - _MUCHACHO SE RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS Y CASATE CON ELLA, MI NIETA ESTA EMBARAZADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito finalmente_

-QUE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ Todos se sorprendieron, la mama de Aome se desmayo y mientras Souta la atendía Aome miraba al abuelo con una graciosa vena en la cabeza._

_Fin del primer capitulo_

_Bueno aquí esta el primer cap. Ji,ji,ji creo que me salio muuuuuy largo, una disculpa si los aburrí, pero es que me inspire a la 1:49 am. :P Espero que les haya gustado y Ji,ji no se preocupen que el romance mejorara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! siiiiii!!!!!!!!! ( o si no me dejo de llamar Chely ^.^ ) espero mejorar también los demás capítulos, se descubriran mas cosas ocultas en el fan fic de Alma de Cristal, poco a poco se descubrira un secreto detrás del origen de la Perla de Shikon, la voz misteriosa, los 6 jueces, la venganza de Kikio ,la propuesta de Kouga, Sango y Miroku ( para los fans S/M  ^.^ ) etc_…_  ^__________________^_

_Bueno ya saben alguna sugerencia o algo ya saben que será bienvenida siiiiii me encantan los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_________^_

_Próximo cap. "El fragmento de los celos"_

_Arigatou y sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. El fragmento de los celos

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora quisiera aclarar que pongo algunas palabras usadas en el doblaje latinoamericano      ( como por ejemplo "Excelencia" como le dicen a Miroku ^.^ ) por que hay personas que solo lo ven en la tele y no están acostumbrados a la versión en japonés y yo creo que así tienen asimilados a los personajes , pero no se preocupen que pongo algunas palabras en japonés como "Osuwari" por ejemplo, otra cosilla, el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" también hecho por mi ^.^ ji,ji y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ ) 

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal" 

**2do. Capitulo:  "El fragmento de los celos"**

-…..abuelo…..- _Aome_ _se encontraba sonrojada y molesta con su abuelo por inventar que ella estaba embarazada, como se le pudo ocurrir algo así?? esto era el colmo, podía aceptar que inventara cualquier clase de enfermedades imposibles para su escuela y amigos, _pero_…__inventar que estaba…__embarazada de Inuyasha…_era algo muy diferente_…_

_Inuyasha por su parte estaba en estado de shok, tenia la mente en blanco y no sabia que pensar, el estaba seguro de no haberla tocado, jamás, ese extraño viejo estaba equivocado, si eso tenia que ser, pero después de unos segundos Inuyasha empezó a_… _dudar?? el sabia que la época de Aome era muy extraña y peligrosa_…_talvez en esa época las_ _cosas eran diferentes y Aome podía estar_…_un momento y Kouga_???..._y los hombres de su época_???...

-no!!! tonterías !!!!!!!!!!!!!- _Inuyasha__ ahora si que estaba confundido_

-Inuyasha…que te sucede???- _pregunto Aome mientras se acercaba a el después de haberse asegurado de que su madre seguía con vida y sacaba a todos de su cuarto_

_Inuyasha la miro de reojo y se sonrojo, después volteo hacia otro lado y finalmente decidió irse_- no pasa nada, no tardes mucho en regresar al Sengoku, tenemos que seguir reuniendo los fragmentos- _dijo molesto mientras se dirigía a la ventana y saltaba fuera de ella rumbo a su época_

_Aome no comprendía por que ese comportamiento de el, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que nada había ocurrido entre ellos_, _bueno nada como eso…_no podía estar dudando_…_o si?? de pronto se acordó de un asunto importante que tenía que resolver antes de regresar a la época Antigua, debía llevar a la escuela un trabajo que le había encargado un maestro por faltar tanto a sus clases, así que se preparo y fue a entregarlo__

_Al llegar a la escuela vio que estaba casi vacía, en la época Antigua obscurecía mas temprano así que en su época no era tan tarde, sin embargo como casi eran vacaciones muchos alumnos salían más temprano. Al llegar a la dirección vio al maestro sentado revisando exámenes finales y le entrego su trabajo, al voltear hacia la ventana vio como se estaba realizando el torneo de fútbol en la chancha y fue a observar un poco antes de regresar a su casa_

_Al llegar se sorprendió de la cantidad de fanáticas y aficionadas que estaban apoyando a sus jugadores favoritos en especial a_…

-eh?, Hoyo??- _Aome se sorprendió al verlo jugar, ella aun no sabia que el estuviera participando en el torneo y mucho menos que fuera un delantero con tantas admiradoras_

-BRAVO HOYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TU PUEDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _eran algunos de los gritos de chicas que se escuchaban_

_Al terminar el partido hoyo se dirigió hacia Aome para envidia de todas sus admiradoras y le pidió que hablaran a solas, se dirigieron hacia el salón de música, ya solos Hoyo empezó a contarle a Aome lo que sucedía con su madre_

-ella…tiene una enfermedad grave…- _había dicho el chico con una mirada triste_

-Hoyo…- _Aome _no sabia que decirle para reconfortarlo, debía ser un golpe muy duro para el, ella también había perdido a su padre gracias a una extraña enfermedad así que sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo_…___

-…me entere ayer…en realidad nadie quería decírmelo pero…lo escuche por accidente…ella…no quería que nos preocupáramos…- _Hoyo bajo su mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, Aome sin pensarlo lo abrazo con ternura y el se abrazo mas a ella_…_lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que Inuyasha había seguido a Aome hasta su escuela y los miraba_ _desde la ventana, el salón en el que se encontraban era a prueba de sonido así que el hanyou no pudo escuchar nada, solo vio cuando Aome abrazo a hoyo con ternura y eso le hizo explotar de furia y coraje_

-por que??...por que ella lo esta abrazando??!!!!!- _pensaba furiosamente el hanyou mientras sentía que los celos lo consumían _por dentro_- primero Kouga y ahora este tipo!!!!!_- los celos bloquearon su mente y se marcho furioso a la época Antigua __

_Al día siguiente Aome salio temprano y se fue al Sengoku con mucho ramen para consentir a su hanyou, pero se sorprendió cuando vio quien la recibía del otro lado del pozo_…

-Kouga- _pronuncio Aome sorprendida_

-Hola Aome pasaba por aquí de casualidad y percibí tu olor- después _de ayudarla con su mochila Kouga la detuvo un __momento – Aome…has pensado en mi propuesta???- __le pregunto finalmente mientras la miraba_

-_propuesta??...__es verdad!! lo había olvidado…-_pensó Aome sorprendida mientras sentía como Kouga tomaba sus manos_ __suavemente, ella sabia la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Kouga, ni un momento había dudado en decirle que no podría corresponderle por que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha…__solo que…__no quería lastimar sus _sentimientos y era difícil decirlo_…_

_-_Kouga…yo…-_empezó finalmente pero fue interrumpida_

-feh! por que tardas tanto en responderle Aome??? por que no le dices de una vez que estas enamorada de otro!!- _Inuyasha se acerco a ellos_

-Inuyasha…- _Aome noto cierto rencor en los ojos del hanyou que no comprendía_

-cállate bestia!!! A ti nadie te pregunto!!!!!!!- _había reclamado Kouga_

-me das lastima robo rabioso, Aome no podrá estar contigo por que…ama a otro hombre y va a tener cachorros- _Inuyasha estaba molesto y al pronunciar esas palabras sentía como lo apuñalaban por dentro, el dolor que sentía era tanto_…_ el rencor,_ _estaba sufriendo_…_pero aquella mascara de orgullo no abandonaba su rostro…_

- dile Aome!!!!!!!! dile a este lobo a quien prefieres…si a él o al tipo de tu escuela!!!!!!! de quien es el cachorro que esperas???!!!o acaso es de alguien más??!!!!- _Inuyasha no sabia lo que decía…_parecía estar poseído por algún espíritu maligno_…__el no quería decir _eso_…__pero era tanto su dolor…_

-grrrr… como te atreves a hablarle así a Aome!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito furioso Kouga mientras sentía hervir su sangre_

_En un instante Inuyasha solo vio como Aome se acercaba a el y le daba una cachetada, tan fuerte que el hanyou quedo con el recuerdo dibujado en su mejilla_

-…Inuyasha…nunca…te lo perdonare…- _Aome tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que Inuyasha le dijera esas palabras tan crueles, que ella no había sido clara cuando hablo de sus sentimientos con el???_..._por que dudaba de ella de esa manera???..._que habia sucedido con el dulce Inuyasha que le habia confesado sus sentimientos???_..._que habia besado sus labios con ternura???_...___

-Aome…tu…estas…??...-_pregunto Kouga confundido, aun no lo podía creer, su mujer…_iba a tener cachorros de otro_ _hombre_…__no eso no era cierto _

-No estoy embarazada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- había _gritado Aome finalmente con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo a Kouga _

_Inuyasha aun tenia la mirada perdida, aquel golpe parecía querer hacerlo entrar en razón, que sucedía con el?? había pensado tanto la noche anterior cuando regreso de la época de Aome, que se había quedado  dormido en una rama del Árbol Sagrado_…..

_de__ donde provenía esa voz que había escuchado??......___

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

………………………………………………………………

**-…hanyou Inuyasha…-  **

-…quien rayos eres??!! y donde estoy???!!!- _había preguntado Inuyasha molesto por no saber en que lugar estaba, era un lugar muy oscuro,  tétrico y no le agradaba_

-**tienes dudas…siempre las has tenido…-**

-feh, no se quien o que eres, pero eso no te importa- _gruño el hanyou mientras cruzaba los brazos_ – muéstrame tu rostro!!!- _exigió finalmente_

**-dime hombre mitad bestia…nunca te has puesto a pensar que tal vez esa joven llamada Aome siente un rencor hacia ti por obligarla a arriesgar su vida buscando fragmentos que finalmente servirán para los maten a todos o… para que tu te conviertas en un youkai completo???...los devoraras a todos en cuanto eso pase…**

-eso…no pasara!!- _dijo firmemente Inuyasha_

**-esa chica sabe que no puede construir un futuro cerca de ti por que no es seguro…podrías matarla en cualquier momento…por eso ella busca seguridad en otros brazos…**

-que??...eso no…ella no…no…- _Inuyasha estaba temblando y sintió como su pecho se contraía por el dolor_…

………………………………………………………............

-no!!!!!- _Inuyasha despertó bruscamente, miro a su alrededor, estaba confundido y aturdido, aun se encontraba en la rama de aquel árbol, estaba apunto de amanecer así que decidió acercarse al pozo y se sentó en la rama de un árbol cerca de ahí, cuando percibió el olor de Kouga que se acercaba lentamente al pozo de madera,  iba a alcanzarlo pero también percibió el aroma de Aome y al verlos decidió escuchar lo que platicaban…_

_ pero_…_le había desconcertado que Aome tardara tanto en responder a la pregunta que Kouga le había hecho, acaso ella dudaba_ _tanto??_…_que era lo que estaba pasando??...__Aome _realmente buscaba cariño en Kouga y en aquel tipo de su época_???...___

_La furia y los celos bloquearon su corazón y en su mente solo existió rencor_…_un rencor artificial creado por la inestable_ _confianza del hanyou_…_un rencor que domino sus funciones y que hizo que de su boca solo salieran palabras frías __y crueles hacia la mujer que _amaba_….._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-por que no decidimos esto con un duelo?? el que sobreviva se queda con Aome – _dijo firmemente el hombre lobo Kouga_

-que???!!!!!!- _Aome se sorprendió, debía ser una broma, ella no era ningún premio que se ganaba o se perdía_ – un momento!!!!!!!- _respondió tajantemente_

-acepto!- _Inuyasha desenvaino su espada y puso guardia mientras esperaba el ataque de Kouga_

-esperen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No pueden hacer esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _gritaba Aome desesperada, realmente uno de los dos iba a morir???!! pensaba angustiada_

-que esperas??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no piensas atacarme??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito Inuyasha apunto de perder la paciencia_

_Kouga se acerco a Aome y beso sus manos para después tomarla en sus brazos y alejarla de la zona de batalla_ – por favor, quédate aquí, no deseo que salgas lastimada- _susurro tiernamente Kouga al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, después regreso con Inuyasha dejando a Aome asustada e impotente para detener aquella pelea_

-vas a morir bestia, así Aome será mía finalmente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito finalmente al tiempo que  señalaba al hombre mitad bestia_

-eso crees?? por que no dejas de hablar y peleas??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _Inuyasha__ estaba mas furioso que nunca al ver como Kouga _había besado las manos de Aome y le hablaba de esa manera, realmente Kouga tenia muy mala suerte por enfrentarse a Inuyasha en el estado en el que estaba, ya que no le importaba nada, los celos y la furia se apoderaron de su ser controlándolo por completo_…_

_Los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse frente a frente ante la mirada atónita de Aome que no podía hacer nada, ellos no entenderían razones, esta pelea terminaría hasta que solo uno de los dos siguiera con vida_…

_Fin del segundo capitulo_

_Aquí esta si!!! el 2do. Cap. Buuueno antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben sus comentarios!!!      ( gomen por la tardanza -__-U ) Estoy tratando de mejorar los capítulos y hacerlos mas interesantes, recuerden que en este fic se descubrirán mas cosas ocultas en el fan fic de Alma de Cristal, poco a poco se descubrirá un secreto detrás del origen de la Perla de Shikon, la voz misteriosa, los 6 jueces, personajes misteriosos,  la venganza de Kikio, Sango y Miroku   ( para los fans S/M  ^.^ ) etc…  ^_________^_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y con sus reviews me motivo muchooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! ^____^_

_Una pelea entre Inu y Kouga…cielos….los dos son lindos…tengo que desaparecer a uno del mapa?? Noooo ;___; bueno, haber que pasa en el próximo capitulo ^.^ por cierto que malo Inu que desconfía de Aome, por que algunos hombres serán tan celosos?? mmm…en fin tal vez algún día lo entienda…eso espero…^_^U_

_Por fis si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en escribirme onegai!! Sip?? ^______________^_

_Próximo cap. " El fragmento del miedo"_

_Me despido Arigatou y Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________^_


	3. El fragmento del miedo

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!por sus reviews!!!!!! ^_______________^ estoy tratando de mejorar, espero que les guste este capitulo ^___^.

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora quisiera aclarar que pongo algunas palabras usadas en el doblaje latinoamericano      ( como por ejemplo "Excelencia" como le dicen a Miroku ^.^ ) por que hay personas que solo lo ven en la tele y no están acostumbrados a la versión en japonés y yo creo que así tienen asimilados a los personajes , pero no se preocupen que pongo algunas palabras en japonés como "Osuwari" por ejemplo, otra cosilla, el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal" 

**3er Capitulo: "El fragmento del miedo"**

_Aome se encontraba aterrada ante lo que veían sus ojos…Inuyasha y Kouga estaban teniendo una pelea a muerte y lo peor era que ella era el premio!, eso era una locura y lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si ella trataba de calmar a Inuyasha con su hechizo ( osuwari ), Kouga podría aprovechar y atacarlo…era muy peligroso…tenia miedo…_

-que puedo hacer??!!- _pensaba desesperada mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero todo era soledad, al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer…_

_Mientras tanto la pelea estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado, colmillo de acero ( Tetsusaiga ) aun pesaba mucho para Inuyasha y le era difícil controlarla, Kouga por su parte se sentía un poco cansado pero no perdería esa batalla por nada del mundo, Aome era su mujer y se la llevaría con el a como diera lugar!!!!_

_Aome vio como Inuyasha tiraba la espada lejos de el intencionalmente, al parecer se había cansado de usarla, eso le dio un mal presentimiento…si Inuyasha se convertía en un youkai completo en ese lugar no había duda de que los mataría a los dos   _

-esto…no puede estar pasando…- _pensó angustiada mientras sentía como empezaba a temblar debido al miedo_

- Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito desesperada y con todas sus fuerzas_

_El volteo a verla y de un momento a otro Kouga aprovecho su distracción para lanzarse sobre el y tomarlo desprevenido, Aome solo lo vio acercándose peligrosamente a Inuyasha mientras este la veía a ella, pero no podía gritar, era tanto su terror que no podía emitir sonido…su mente se bloqueo…solo pudo cerrar los ojos…_

…_pasaron los segundos, había escuchado un golpe muy fuerte pero no quería ver…_no podía abrir los ojos_…_no soportaría ver que Inuyasha estuviera lastimado o que estuviera_…___

-que esta sucediendo aquí_??????__!!!!!!!!!!!!!- pregunto Miroku quien acababa de llegar y se molesto al ver a los dos chicos pelear_

-creo que los dos están siendo muy inmaduros!!- _exclamo Sango mientras recibía su Boomerang de vuelta después de haberlo lanzado hacia Kouga y provocar que cayera lejos de Inuyasha antes de que pudiera golpearlo_

_Aome por fin había abierto los ojos al escuchar la voz de Miroku y estaba feliz de que se hubiera detenido esa absurda pelea, corrió a abrazar a Sango con lágrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ser lastimado por su culpa, eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado_…

-no intervengan en esto!!!!!!!!- _grito Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a ellos_

-Inuyasha…no piensas en las consecuencias??- _pregunto el monje Miroku mientras le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria al hanyou _

-feh!! estas insinuando que ese lobo rabioso pudo haberme ganado!!!- _contesto molesto_

-yo no insinuó nada- _respondió el houshi mientras dirigía su vista hacia la espada de Inuyasha que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia_

-…excelencia…-_susurro Sango preocupada mientras también miraba en dirección a la espada_

-si…lo se Sango….- _suspiro Miroku con el mismo tono de preocupación_

_Aome fue a ver el estado de Kouga ya que el golpe de Sango aparte de ser fuerte lo había lanzado lejos, pero no tenia heridas graves, solo se encontraba un poco mareado_…__

-Kouga…necesito hablar contigo…-_dijo finalmente Aome, luego de voltear a verlo y continuo_- yo…estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y…estoy segura de que el es el hombre con el que deseo estar el resto de mi vida…solo quiero permanecer a su lado…por favor…perdóname…-_susurraba Aome mientras bajaba la mirada_

_Kouga se encontraba sorprendido pero en el fondo ya sabia esa respuesta, solo que su corazón se negaba a aceptarla_… 

– pero…como puedes amarlo de esa forma si el te trata de una manera despreciable??!!…-_hablo Kouga mientras apretaba los puños, se encontraba muy lastimado no solo física si no sentimentalmente también, pero sin duda recordaba las ultimas palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha a Aome y eso lo hacia enfurecer_

-…Inuyasha no es asi…debe haber pasado algo…para que el se comporte de esta manera…para que el…haya cambiado…-_ Aome mostro una comprensiva mirada, después recordo las crueles palabras de Inuyasha...__ sentia como cada una se convertia en una estaca que atravezaba su corazon…_las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y escapaban por sus mejillas_…__era inevitable…___

_Inuyasha__ mientras tanto los veia de reojo, estaba demaciado alejado como para escuchar o ver con claridad y no podia evitar ponerse furioso y perder el control cuando los veia juntos, pero, su orgullo de nuevo se hacia presente…__que le ocurria?? el solo sentia como lo dominaba la furia cuando lucho contra Kouga…__y todas esas cosas __tan horribles que le dijo a Aome…__si el la amaba como podia ser asi con ella??...__por que??!! necesitaba pensar, estaba _muy molesto en ese momento_…_asi___ que se dispuso a marcharse de ahi…_

-Inuyasha…adonde vas??- _pregunto el Houshi mientras lo veia alejarse_

-no me fastidies!! no te importa!!- _fue la respuesta del hanyou_

_Sango miro el cielo preocupadamente_…_al parecer Inuyasha debia estar demaciado enojado como para no recordar que ese dia_…_habria_ luna nueva_…_

_Aome__ ya habia terminado de curar a Kouga y busco con la mirada a Inuyasha, pero se sorprendio cuando no lo vio, se despidio de Kouga y fue a preguntarle a Sango por donde se habia ido _

-Aome hoy hay luna nueva, es peligroso que vallas, Naraku podria atacarlos y…- _explico la exterminadora_

-necesito ir con el sango- _la interrumpio Aome decididamente, no podia dejarlo solo en esas condiciones…ademas necesitaba una explicacion del por que aquellas frases que el le habia dicho_…_relamente__ se encontraba muy confundida y necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas sus dudas_

_Sango respiro resignada, sabiendo que no podria hacerla cambiar de opinion señalo el camino por donde se habia marchado Inuyasha _

-espera…- _la detuvo y despues la miro a los ojos– por favor…cuidate mucho Aome y…cuidalo a el…- __le aconsejo Sango _

-claro- Aome _le dedico una sonrisa, tomo su arco y flechas y se dirijio a  la ruta por donde se habia marchado Inuyasha_- no te preocupes sango…yo protegere a Inuyasha a como de lugar- _penso__ decididamente mientras corria a gran velocidad_

_Inuyasha__ por su parte, aun seguia caminando, molesto, celoso y recordando una y otra vez aquel abrazo que Aome le habia dado a ese tipo extraño de su epoca y esa voz dentro de su sueño…_esa voz_…_no era la de Naraku_…__de eso estaba seguro…_

-que haces aqui?- _pregunto una voz bastante conocida por el_

-Kikio…-_susurro el hanyou a media voz mientras veia como ella abandonaba la rama del arbol en donde se encontraba ocultada_

-eso quisiera preguntarte- _respondio__ el hanyou_

-lo que yo haga aqui no es asunto tuyo- _la miko lo miro con resentimiento- recuerda…que tengo un asunto pendiente…tu y Aome sufriran las consecuencias de mi venganza…- _despues___ de decir esto se marcho dejando a Inuyasha con una exprecion de irritabilidad en su rostro_

-no puedo pensar en eso en este momento…lo mas importante es acabar con Naraku!!- _penso_ enojado para si mismo, las cosas se estaban complicando demaciado, Naraku, Kikio, el lobo fastidioso de Kouga, el tipo extraño de la epoca de Aome sus discuciones con ella  y ahora esa voz_…__pero el siempre habia enfrentado peligros y sabia de ante mano que el miedo no era algo que dominara en el…_o eso creia_…__pero…_la realidad era otra_…_muy distinta y oculta en el fondo del corazon del hanyou_…___

_Inuyasha__ siguio caminando lentamente…_tenia la mente en blanco, no sabia que pensar_…_estaba confundido_. _molesto_…__celoso…__y…_temeroso_…_

_De pronto se detuvo frente a un enorme manantial que poseia una esplendida cascada con agua cristalina_…_habia__ muchos arbustos alrededor, y bastantes rocas…_penso___ que tal vez necesitaba un baño, poco a poco se desprendio de sus ropas y entro en el agua tibia…eso sin duda lo relajaria y podria pensar friamente…_

_Ya en el agua calida, Inuyasha sintio su cuerpo aliviado de tenciones, estaba relajado_…_tranquilo…__realmente esto era lo que le hacia falta, cerro los ojos e inesperadamente en su mente se formo aquella escena que habia ocurrido cuando apenas habia conocido a Aome justo antes de la pelea con Yura Sakasagami y Aome acababa de salir de bañarse totalmente desnuda…_al recordar esta escena el hanyou se sonrojo bastante, sentia como si al meter su cara al agua, el calor de su rostro combinado con el agua provocarian que saliera vapor_…_

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

_Aome__ se encontraba nadando bajo el agua, en un pequeño lago pensando en la Perla de Shikon, en como habia cambiado su vida y en que Inuyasha siempre la molestaba, salio poco a poco del agua, cuando miro hacia  una pequeña colina enfrente de ella vio Al hanyou arriba que la veia y parpadeaba tranquilamente…_

-AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! SIENTATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _habia_ gritado la chica furiosamente mientras volvia al agua haciendo que el collar de Inuyasha se activara y callera al suelo violenta y pesadamente_…_justo detras de la anciana Kaede que no habia notado su presencia__

-no sabia que estabas aqui Inuyasha- _dijo la anciana Kaede mientras lo veia en el suelo_

-no…se me habia olvidado por completo que traia puesto este collar- _gruño molesto mientras agarraba el collar con su mano_

-eres un intruso, te escondias solo para verme!!- _Aome__ exclamo esto molesta y sonrojada mientras detras de un arbusto se vestia con ropas de sacerdotiza_

-ah…estas loca o que? por si no lo sabias yo solo…-_dijo con un visible tono de incomodidad_

-apuesto a que viniste a robarte el fragmento de la perla- _lo interrumpio la anciana Kaede_

-me conoces muy bien, anciana Kaede- _respondio__ mientras se daba la media vuelta_

-no crei que me esperaban tantas dificultades…Aome posee una vista de alcon para encontrar los fragmentos aunque si tu no le ayudas ten por seguro que no lo conseguiran…

_Inuyasha__ tenia la mirada un poco perdida en el horizonte…solo el sabia que ocupaba sus pensamientos, luego hablo_

-por eso es que pienso aliarme con esa muchacha detestable, todo sea por recuperar la perla…- dijo finalmente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-…por recuperar…la perla…-_susurro para si mismo mientras observaba el fondo del lago_… _el agua era cristalina y pura_…_eso era notable_…_tal vez era hora de que su mente estuviera igual_…_cristalina, pura, libre de dudas y de mentiras albergadas por el inecesario y absurdo orgullo…_

-en realidad…no buscaba robarme el fragmento de la perla…-_susurro mientras sus ojos se ocultaban tras su cabello y una __sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-…tuve curiosidad…queria verla…aun no se por que lo hize…-_dijo finalmente como si confesara un secreto guardado, un secreto que lo hacia sonrojarse__

-pero…en esa ocacion ella se fue por un tiempo…despues de aquella discucion…- _dijo reflexionando hacerca de lo que habia sucudido después…___

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

_La anciana Kaede necesitaba regresar a la aldea asi que se dispuso a irse junto con una aldeana que habia recurrido a ella en busca de ayuda _

 -…ya entiendo, enseguida ire- _dijo finalmente la anciana despues de platicar con ella y conocer su problema_- necesito regresar a la aldea, no se vallan a pelear- _les habia dicho a los dos chicos antes de marcharse_

-oye - _hablo Inuyasha una vez que estuvo a solas con Aome_

-que es lo que quieres?- _pregunto ella_

-quitate eso- _le dijo el hanyou mirandola_

_En respuesta recibio un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra por parte de ella_

-ahh…por que lo hiziste?!- _pregunto mientras se tocaba la cabeza adolorida_

-por atrevido!!- _respondio_ molesta__

-oye no te dije que te desnudaras! quiero que te pongas esa ropa tan extraña de nuevo- _exclamo señalando el uniforme de la chica que se encontraba secandose arriba de una fogata_

…………………………………………………………….

-dejame decirte algo, si seguimos peleando asi no podremos continuar con esto- _aclaro Aome_

-pues no me importa en lo mas minimo yo puedo arreglarmelas solo- _dijo el externando su orgullo_

-asi?, pues entonces puedes arreglartelas sin mi ayuda- _hablo la chica determinantemente mientras tomaba su ropa en sus manos_

-a donde piensas ir??- _pregunto el hanyou mientras la volteaba a ver_

-ya tome una decision, me marcho de aqui, hasta nunca Inuyasha- _dijo en tono firme antes de empezar a caminar_

-te marchas?, no espera- _dijo el mientras se ponia de pie_

-soy Aome, recuerdalo para que me llames por mi nombre

-no te vallas!- _Inuyasha_ empezaba a fastidiarse__

-tampoco soy tu- _reclamo Aome_

-oye no puedes irte!- _dijo él molesto_

-que quieres? no me detendras- _dijo esto al tiempo que se detuvo y volteo a verlo_

-tienes un fragmento de la perla, entregamelo- _exigio__ Inuyasha extendiendo su mano_

-ah…este- _dijo Aome al tiempo que se lo mostraba- abajo!!!!- __exclamo finalmente enojada para despues irse y decirle a Inuyasha que se quedaria con el fragmento_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-en ese momento…no me importaba que pasara con su vida…a decir verdad, lo unico que me interesaba era el fragmento de la perla que llevaba consigo…pero…ahora…- _el hanyou bajo la vista, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia anochecido_…_podia__ ver el reflejo cristalino de la superficie del agua…_a pocos pasos de el se encontraban unas brillantes luciernagas que daban el toque ideal para una noche tranquila e iluminada tenuemente_…__vio su propio reflejo…__su cabello negro…__su ojos azules…_era humano_…__cierto ese dia habria luna nueva…___

-como pude olvidarlo??!!- _gruño mientras sentia como aquellos sentimientos que aparecian en su mente cada vez que era humano se hacian mas presentes, en ese estado se sentia incomodo_…_perono__ podia evitarlo…__ tenia que acostumbrarse…_despues___ de todo esas sensaciones…__siempre se mantienen dormidas excepto cuando hay luna nueva…_esos sentimientos_…__eran parte de el…__al ser un humano sus pensamientos parecian cambiar un poco…_ahora la fuerza, el orgullo, la obstinacion, no dominaban tanto como cuando era un hanyou_…__en ese estado sus sentimientos acupaban un papel importante…_tal vez demaciado importante_…__y eso lo fastidiaba en parte…_pero tambien refleccionaba mas abiertamente mientras su parte humana dominaba…__

-ya no puedo…estar sin ella…tengo miedo de que se aparte de mi…-_susurro al aire finalmente _

-…miedo…si tengo miedo…ese sentimiento…nunca pense que pudiera afectarme como lo hace ahora…como no me di cuenta antes que al no tenerla cerca generaba un terror dentro de mi?…al pensar en que puedo perderla…el miedo…me domina por completo…-_Inuyasha__ finalmente habia hablado con claridad, ahora era sincero consigo mismo, ya no habia mascaras, rostros falsos, nada que pudiera evitar que fuera abierto…_por lo menos en ese momento_…___

_Mientras tanto Aome se habia perdido mientras buscaba a Inuyasha, cuando cruzo unos arbustos se topo con un hermoso manatial de agua cristalina, a lo lejos pudo ver algunas rocas y unas hermosas luciernagas pero queria estar serca de la cascada asi que se despojo lentamente de su ropa y entro en el agua_…_relamente__ era un lugar muy bello, pero era dificil encontrarlo…_

-si que tengo suerte- _penso__ para si misma mientras se relajaba en aquellas aguas tibias…_

-solo espero…que Inuyasha este bien…-_susurro Aome preocupada…__estaba agotada despues de haber caminado tanto y de haber luchado con dos mounstros que se cruzaron por su camino, fue una fortuna que llevara su arco y flechas_

_Se relajo poco a poco, solo estaria un momento ya que tenia que seguir buscando a Inuyasha_…_le preocupaba que en_ _su estado humano pudiera se atacado por Naraku_…

-Inuyasha…-_susurro suavemente_…_un susurro que alcanzo a ser escuchado por alguien que se encontraba  cerca de ahi_…

-…A…ome??...- _pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido_

_Fin del tercer capitulo_

_Listo!! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y una disculpa para quienes piden mas romance, pero no hay problema ya que el 4to. cap. sera dedicado especialmente a eso, el romance siii!!! ( ya era hora ;____; ademas despues de todas las dudas y los celos de Inuyasha esta pareja merece una GRAN reconciliación ^.^ ) poco a poco se iran descubriendo nuevos misterios ya falta poco para descubrir quien esta detrás de la voz misteriosa_…_mmm…__quien sera?....__^.^_

****

**_Una nota importante_**_: El fan fic "Alma de Cristal"  comenzo apartir del cap. 52 es por eso que Inuyasha aun no puede manejar libremente la Tetsusaiga, ( ademas de algunos otros detalles ) disculpen si no lo habia mencionado antes_…_creo que me tarde ^^U_

**_Otra nota importante._**_ Perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero es que me pidieron que lo suba ya y no pude revisarlo bien somen…-___-U_

_Bueno una vez mas muchas gracias por sus review!!!!!!!! Muchas Muchas Muchas Muchas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________^_

_Proximo__ cap.  " El fragmento del deseo " _

_Me despido, Arigatou y Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________________________^_


	4. El fragmento del deseo

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Aquí esta siiiii!!!!!!!!!!por fin!!!! El 4to. cap. ^_______________^

Advertencia: Este Cáp. Contiene mucho romance ^.^ ( si!! si!!! * Chely salta de felicidad lanzando corazones por el cuarto* ^.^ ) espero que les guste ^_________________^

Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!por sus reviews!!!!!! ^_______________^ Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, me alientan a escribir mejor para complacerlos a todos ( espero estarlo logrando ^__^ ) como dice un viejo refrán…al publico lo que pida ( ups…ji,ji creo que no es refrán…^^U )

Bueno ahora a la aclaración ^__^ : 

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji, bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora quisiera aclarar que pongo algunas palabras usadas en el doblaje latinoamericano ( como por ejemplo "Excelencia" como le dicen a Miroku ^.^ ) por que hay personas que solo lo ven en la tele y no están acostumbrados a la versión en japonés y yo creo que así tienen asimilados a los personajes , pero no se preocupen que pongo algunas palabras en japonés como "Osuwari" por ejemplo, otra cosilla, el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal" 

**4to Capitulo: "El fragmento del deseo"**

-A…ome…-_susurro Inuyasha un poco confundido, tal vez ahora no poseía un olfato ni oído tan desarrollados pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado su voz…aunque…quizás solo había sido su imaginación…escuchaba su voz en todas partes…aun no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba??…de que no podría vivir en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado?...ella le proporcionaba el aire que necesitaba para respirar y lo combinaba con esa exquisita fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo...la amaba, eso ya estaba claro, pero sus dudas…aun seguían ahí?? el miedo a perderla…había sido un tonto al desconfiar de ella..._

-como pude decirle cosas tan horribles??!!…-_se repetía una y otra vez…apretó los puños fuertemente, tal vez ella nunca lo perdonaría…ahora si la perdería para siempre…se iría de su lado…no…tenia que hacer algo…no podía dejar las cosas así…esta no seria otra ocasión en que ella se va y el por su orgullo no va a buscarla…esta no seria otra ocasión en donde discuten y ella regresa por que lo extraña…esta vez no seria así…_

-…Aome…-_susurro mientras sus cabellos negros cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules…_

-…Aome…perdóname…- _apretó_ _los puños mas fuerte, ahora que era un humano las lagrimas podían salir con mas facilidad…_

-…Aome…-_susurro mas suavemente…___

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡perdóname!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, Aome inmediatamente se sorprendió, pero reconoció la voz de Inuyasha y por un momento un sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad lleno su ser, al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí y mucho menos que ahora lo observaba detrás de una roca, al verlo se sonrojo ligeramente debido a la condición en la que se encontraban los dos, pero su mente no podía dejar atrás el deseo de estar a su lado…aceptando ese deseo permaneció en ese lugar…_

-por favor…perdóname…- _Inuyasha siguió hablando suavemente al viento, esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta donde se encontraba la mujer que le había robado el corazón_…_ se sentía tan mal por haber desconfiado de ella, pensaba que tal vez  se había vuelto un ser despreciable y ya no merecía estar a su lado_…__

-…no quiero perderte…te necesito…Aome…por favor perdóname…-_susurro mientras las lagrimas finalmente se asomaron por sus mejillas_

_Aome lo observaba todo, tras aquellas rocas se encontraba el dulce hanyou que le había confesado sus sentimientos…ahí estaba…dejando salir lagrimas y pidiendo su perdón…Aome no podía ser mas feliz, la dicha la llenaba por dentro e inevitablemente hizo que también sus ojos derramaran lagrimas…lagrimas de alegría… _

_…ella también lloraba…Inuyasha había conmovido su corazón…el verlo llorar…ahora comprendía que no podía separarse de el…jamás…lo amaba demasiado, estar lejos de el significaría estar lejos de su razón para vivir…no podría abandonarlo…simplemente no podría…_

_Tomo la decisión, no le importaba el hecho de que no hubiera nada que cubriera su cuerpo…solo podía pensar en el…en lo mucho que lo amaba…y la fuerza que la impulsaba a estar a su lado…_

_Lentamente se acerco a el, el tenue pero presente sonido de la cascada le ayudo a pasar desapercibida_…_Inuyasha aun no notaba su presencia pero ya no había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos_…_solo pensaba en ella, en lo mucho que deseaba que sus palabras las hubiera escuchado…la necesitaba demasiado…_

_Se sorprendió cuando de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban delicada y dulcemente_…_aspiro el delicioso aroma de Aome y creyó estar soñando, ahora no solo escuchaba su voz si no que también la imaginaba a ella abrazándolo_…

_Inuyasha sintió como la figura de Aome rozaba con la suya y se sonrojo notablemente…ya no podía ser un sueño o una ilusión, ella y el estaban… desnudos…pero…en realidad era ella??_

-A…ome…??- _pregunto nerviosamente Inuyasha mientras sentía como ella pegaba mas su cuerpo a la espalda de el y con esta acción le robaba el aliento…Inuyasha estaba demasiado nervioso y sudaba, el agua del manantial le llegaba hasta el abdomen y podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente… y si era una trampa??, no, no podía ser una trampa, era su olor…_su esencia_…__ era ella…___

-…Inuyasha…acepto tus disculpas…-_susurro Aome dulcemente mientras sentía como un ligero rubor ocupaba sus mejillas, nunca pensó que se atrevería a algo como esto…ella siempre había sido un poco tímida…pero no lo pensó…solo lo hizo…simplemente quería estar con el, deseaba sentirlo cerca…acariciarlo…besarlo…era una tortura el estar lejos de su compañía…lo abrazo con mas ternura…lo acaricio despacio…el cuerpo de el era perfecto…sus músculos, su abdomen, todo en él era varonil y atractivo…Aome finalmente era una mujer…dentro de unos meses cumpliría 16 años, ya no era una niña pequeña de la que todos tenían que cuidar…muchas veces había demostrado su fortaleza y valor…ahora deseaba experimentar otras cosas…y no tenia miedo…sabia que Inuyasha era su presente y futuro…lo amaba y eso era lo único que importaba para ella…ahora dejaría todo en manos del destino, de la noche y de él…_

_Inuyasha por su parte respiraba entrecortadamente,  las caricias de Aome lo estaban llevando a un punto al que jamás pensó llegar…la dulce fragancia que emanaba su delicado cuerpo era como un afrodisíaco para el…lo embriagaba por completo…hacia que sus sentidos se estremecieran…no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella…quería estar a su lado…sentirla suya finalmente…era lo que mas deseaba…ya no podía ocultarlo…_

_En un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta sorprendiendo a Aome quien se sonrojo visiblemente…el también se había sonrojado, en una ocasión la había visto…pero ahora ella tenia una mirada radiante…llena de amor…de pasión...de deseo_…

_La observo cuidadosamente, era tan hermosa…cada rasgo fino de su rostro, su cuerpo, toda ella era una belleza…no pudo contenerse mas y la estrecho entre sus brazos…aspiro profundamente el exquisito aroma de los finos cabellos de Aome…después empezó a besarla dulcemente en el cuello provocando suspiros por parte de la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos…cada centímetro de ella era explorado por los labios de Inuyasha sediento de la miel que emanaba el cuerpo de la joven, ninguno de los dos quería despertar de ese sueño, de esa fantasía…no querían separarse jamás…deseaban estar juntos, así cubiertos por el manto de la noche calida, envueltos por el agua tibia…todo era tan perfecto…tan tranquilo…tan maravilloso para ambos_…

_El hanyou de cabello plateado la miro a los ojos tiernamente…quería comprobar que no era una fantasía producto de su necesidad por ella…al ver dentro de sus ojos…tantos sentimientos llegaban a su corazón…ahora buscaba en su mirada una señal afirmativa y de aprobación para hacerla suya finalmente y lo que recibió fue un dulce beso por parte de ella…_

_Inuyasha lo entendió…ella le había dado la respuesta que buscaba…profundizo aquel dulce beso convirtiéndolo en algo apasionado…las caricias se hicieron mas profundas…deseaban llegar al alma…los besos mas apasionados…cada beso parecía guardar un sentimiento…un sentir que solo podía ser expresado de esa forma…el placer que los dos sentían era algo inevitable, aquel deseo irrefrenable por estar juntos…el deseo de no separarse nunca culmino finalmente con la consumación de aquel ritual de amor que empezaron y terminaron juntos… bajo el manto luminoso de las estrellas…entre la calida noche y el espejo de aquel manantial que reflejaba y confirmaba que ahora se pertenecían…en cuerpo y alma_…

_Tan solo unos meses…unos meses bastaron para que ambos sintieran el deseo de estar juntos para toda la vida…unos meses fueron suficientes para que conocieran cada rincón de su ser…Aome conoció a Inuyasha…un hanyou orgulloso, obstinado…valiente…un ser al que la vida nunca le fue fácil…rechazado por youkais y temido por humanos, encontrar su lugar en la vida siempre fue difícil para el…sin familia que lo apoyara…sin amigos…viviendo cada día en alerta, rodeado de enemigos…envuelto en una sucia trampa…Aome lo entendió y le ofreció comprensión…amistad…apoyo y…amor…le enseño que podía recibir cariño y ser apreciado por lo que era, un hanyou con buen corazón que estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que defendía y por conseguir sus sueños…incluso proteger…a una simple_ _humana_…

_Aome vio en él…mucho más de lo que ningún otro ser había visto jamás…y despertó en él sentimientos que nadie mas pudo despertar_… 

_Inuyasha conoció a Aome…una joven que al principio le resultaba una molestia…pero todo era en defensa…siempre había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, siempre fue solitario y tenia que aprender a no doblegarse ante nadie…eso significaría la muerte…no podía ser débil…debía ocultar sus sentimientos…tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien…_

_Los meses pasaron, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta Aome se convirtió en algo mas importante para el que cualquier cosa…ella fue la única persona que le ofreció su amistad sin prejuicios…ella siempre lo acompañaba…gracias a Aome, Inuyasha ya no se sentiría solo nunca mas…ella lo hacia sentirse comprendido…amado…a su lado había encontrado finalmente su lugar en la vida_…

_Minutos después Aome estaba cansada pero llena de felicidad, acababa de conocer una nueva y maravillosa experiencia…al fin se había entregado al hombre que amaba,  con el que había compartido tantas experiencias, con el que soñaba cada noche, que le robaba cada día suspiros y sonrisas…con el que deseaba permanecer el resto de su vida, los dos habían forjado un lazo que no rompería nadie…se habían unido en cuerpo y alma y eso ya nadie podría cambiarlo_…

_Inuyasha suavemente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la orilla del manantial en donde se encontraban sus ropas…la deposito delicadamente en el verde pasto y se acostó a un lado de ella…la miraba tan dulcemente…ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al de el…le agradaba tanto aquel calor que Inuyasha le ofrecía…ese era su refugio…en el se sentía protegida…cuidada_… 

-…te amo…- fueron _las ultimas palabras de la joven antes de acurrucarse en su pecho y quedar profundamente dormida en los brazos del hanyou quien al escuchar sus suaves palabras no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios…_

_El por su parte se deleitaba con la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba el cuerpo de Aome…Inuyasha siempre había sentido que la esencia de Aome, aquella dulce fragancia era una "esencia gentil"_…_ con solo percibirla su alma se llenaba de una tranquilidad indescriptible que el hanyou no alcanzaba a comprender pero que le agradaba demasiado…acaricio sus sedosos cabellos y su suave piel…se veía tan indefensa…tan delicada…como una bella flor…la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras  pensaba que la protegería con su propia vida…nunca permitiría que le pasara algo malo…no se lo perdonaría jamás_…

_Se encontraba un poco cansado pero se negaba a dormir, el nunca dormía mientras había luna nueva, algún enemigo podría aprovechar su estado y atacarlos…pero era inevitable…poco a poco la noche apacible, calida y tranquila añadidos al dulce aroma de Aome fueron durmiéndolo lentamente…durmieron los dos juntos abrazados…bajo la hermosa noche adornada con estrellas luminosas que vigilaban su sueño…con la intención de protegerlos de pesadillas…o de cualquier otro motivo que pudiera  perturbarlos_…

_Los primeros rayos de luz presentaban un nuevo día y el rostro de Aome soñolienta se vio obligada a despertar al no sentir el calor de su hanyou, intento buscarlo con la mirada pero el no estaba ahí, ella se encontraba acostada en el pasto y traía encima de su cuerpo la parte de arriba del kimono rojo de Inuyasha, al parecer el lo había colocado ahí para que ella no pasara frío, estuvo unos segundos tranquila…pensando…aun no comprendía como podía amarlo tanto…hace apenas algunos meses que lo conocía y ya no podía vivir sin el…como había logrado enamorarse hasta un grado en el que le entregaba lo mas valioso que poseía?...era un sentimiento maravilloso pero extraño para ella, después de todo aun seguía siendo muy joven, pero…estaba enamorada y sabia que ya no podría estar con alguien mas que no fuera el_…_ ahora tenia que encontrarlo, adonde podía haber ido tan temprano?_

_-tal vez…se arrepintió de…-su mente de nuevo jugaba con ella al pensar esas cosas, ella sabia que el la amaba, Aome no era tan desconfiada como Inuyasha…pero entonces donde se había metido?_

_Empezó a recorrer la orilla del manantial, el agua era cristalina, se podía ver el fondo y la cascada parecía vislumbrar un hermoso arco iris producto del reflejo, siguió su camino…de pronto lo vio, Inuyasha estaba en la cima de un árbol recolectando fruta, ya no era un humano ahora era de nuevo un hanyou y pudo ver como al sentirla cerca sus orejitas se movieron y volteo a verla inmediatamente, ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa como saludo de los buenos días, él mostró también una sonrisa pero mas tranquila, después bajo del árbol y le ofreció fruta para desayunar_

_Inuyasha__ la vio detenidamente, Aome traía puesto la parte de arriba de su kimono rojo, pensó que se veía realmente linda vestida así_

-muchas gracias Inuyasha- _hablo Aome dulcemente mientras tomaba la fruta_ _interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hanyou_

-Aome…yo…- Inuyasha _se sentía incomodo, disculparse no era precisamente algo que hiciera todos los días, así que era muy complicado para él mas cuando se encontraba en su forma de hanyou- bueno…las cosas que te dije antes…cuando Kouga…-_cada vez se le dificultaba mas hablar pero para su suerte Aome entendió lo que el intentaba decirle__

-esta bien Inuyasha, eso ya no importa- _y le sonrió mientras disfrutaba la fruta_

_-Inuyasha la miro y comprendió que ella era lo mas importante y valioso que tenia, así que debía protegerla a como diera lugar, después su mirada se volvió seria y miro hacia la cascada, pensaba en Naraku, ese infeliz…tenia que pagar por todo lo que había hecho_…

-algún día…- _pensaba cuando súbitamente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Aome se había recargado en su pecho suavemente mientras el estaba observando la cascada, al parecer Aome adivino que pensaba en Naraku e intento mostrarle apoyo, Inuyasha coloco su mano alrededor de su hombro y así…los dos admiraron juntos la cascada, era poco el tiempo que les quedaba ya que Sango, Miroku y Shippo estarían preocupados por ellos…  _

-sabes Inuyasha…-_hablo Aome tranquilamente en los brazos de Inuyasha_

_El hanyou volteo a verla esperando una continuación_

-…siempre pensé que mi primera vez seria en mi luna de miel…- _después de decir esto Aome sonrió picaramente_

_Inuyasha la miro un poco confundido, Aome no parecía estar decepcionada, al contrario_

_En un instante la chica aprovecho que Inuyasha se encontraba confundido y puso su rostro muy cerca del suyo, lo que hizo que el hanyou se sorprendiera y sonrojara ligeramente, Aome pestañeo un poco y se acerco mas a Inuyasha que no comprendía que sucedía pero algo lo hacia sentirse nervioso y se vio obligado a retroceder_

-...Aome?...-_ pregunto __nervioso el hanyou mientras sentía como ella se acercaba misteriosamente a el en una actitud extraña…_

_Sin previo aviso Aome le dio un rápido y dulce beso en la frente al hanyou que no había notado lo cerca que estaba del agua y cayo sin poder evitarlo lo que hizo que Aome empezara a reír satisfecha por lo que había conseguido. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y Aome se preocupo al ver que Inuyasha no salía del agua…se acerco a la orilla tratando de ver en el fondo del manantial alguna señal de el_…

_Súbitamente vio la figura de Inuyasha emerger del agua pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y se la llevo al agua junto con él haciendo que ahora los dos estuvieran dentro del manantial_…

-Inuyasha!!- _le reprocho Aome saliendo del agua empapada y mirándolo desaprobatoriamente, después una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y abrazo tiernamente al hanyou ( también empapado hasta las orejitas ^^U )_

_Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo…creían estar en un sueño del que no querían por nada del mundo despertar…pasaron los minutos que parecieron solo segundos…cuando al fin se separaron un poco, Inuyasha retiro unos cabellos del rostro de Aome y la beso dulcemente…ella correspondió al beso que no parecía ser suficiente para demostrar todo lo que sentían en ese momento…finalmente ambos se separaron un poco y Aome recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el…después una pregunta se formo en su mente y su expresión cambio…se vio obligada a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos y aclarar una duda que la asechaba constantemente…_

-Inuyasha…- _Aome_ ahora hablo con seriedad_- si logramos recolectar los fragmentos de la perla…que piensas hacer con ella??- _pregunto finalmente mientras posaba sus ojos cafés en los de el __

_Inuyasha la miro un momento…después desvió su mirada ámbar, se separo poco a poco de ella y salio del agua, ya de espaldas hablo_…

-no he cambiado mi decisión…me convertiré en un youkai completo- _dijo firmemente –solo así podré protegerte de cualquier peligro…Aome…no perderé mi alma…no te haría daño nunca!!!...solo quiero tener la fuerza necesaria para cuidarte…-pensó para si mismo_

_Aome__ por su parte sentía un dolor en el pecho…los deseos de llorar la consumían por dentro…después de todo lo que había _pasado Inuyasha seguía siendo tan egoísta…no pensaba en nadie mas que en el, no analizaba las consecuencias, la posibilidad que había de perder su alma…en que podría matarlos a todos…en que no podrían estar juntos_…_

-bien, vamonos- _dijo_ _finalmente el hanyou iniciando el viaje, Aome salio del agua y después camino detrás de el en silencio…_

_Se detuvo un momento, miro hacia las Colinas y finalmente tomo una decisión…si Inuyasha se convertía en un youkai completo y perdía su alma…no tendría otra salida… acabaría con su vida…por el bien de todos…solo pensaba en que si ella podría hacerlo o …si podría vivir después de haberlo hecho_…

…_mentira…__Aome jamás podría hacerle algún daño a Inuyasha, no podía engañarse a si misma… tenia que hacerlo recapacitar…no podía permitir que Inuyasha cometiera esa locura, ella lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que lo hiciera…además sabia de ante mano que aunque tuviera que hacerlo jamás podría hacerle daño a Inuyasha…nunca podría lastimarlo…su única salida era evitar que el utilizara la perla para ese fin…_

-buscare la forma…encontrare la forma de destruir esa joya…-_pensó decididamente mientras alcanzaba a Inuyasha_

_Fin __del__ cuarto capitulo_

_Bueno ji,ji ahora que he salido con vida del río de miel que salio de mi compu ^^U les diré que Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en serio me emociono mucho cuando recibo sus opiniones y con cada review que leo me dan mas ganas todavía de hacer mejor cada capitulo y que les guste el fan fic ssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por fis, onegai!! escríbanme sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi ^____________________________________^_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que haya llenado las espectativas de todas las personas que pedian mas romance ^.^  me diverti mucho escribiendolo ( yo también quería que pasara algo romantico ;_____;  así que me desquite en este capitulo :P ji,ji ) aunque cuando termine de escribir y leí el fan fic me dije a mi misma: cielos, yo escribí esto?? O.o y aunque les suene extraño le llame a un amigo para preguntarle si no era demasiado "explicito" y para mi suerte dijo que no ^^U, pero me senti muy extraña al escribirlo ya que…Aome es muy joven!!!!!!!!!!!! ;__; cielos…por que recorde al monje Miroku??? O.o_

_Cada vez esta mas cerca de descubrirse el misterio de la voz misteriosa…mas detalles en torno a esta…una tragedia envuelve la vida de Sango y la orilla a la desesperación…en el próximo cap ^__^ _

_Próximo Cáp. "El fragmento del odio"_

_Me despido, una vez más Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^_


	5. El fragmento del odio

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!por sus reviews!!!!!! ^_______________^ Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, me alientan a escribir mejor para complacerlos a todos ( espero estarlo logrando ^__^ ) como dice un viejo refrán…al publico lo que pida ( ups…ji,ji creo que no es refrán…^^U )

Bueno ahora a la aclaración ^__^ : 

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji, bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora quisiera aclarar que pongo algunas palabras usadas en el doblaje latinoamericano ( como por ejemplo "Excelencia" como le dicen a Miroku ^.^ ) por que hay personas que solo lo ven en la tele y no están acostumbrados a la versión en japonés y yo creo que así tienen asimilados a los personajes , pero no se preocupen que pongo algunas palabras en japonés como "Osuwari" por ejemplo, otra cosilla, el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal" 

**5to Capitulo: "El fragmento del odio"**

……………………………………………………………………….

-**Has cometido un grave error…Aome Higurashi…**

-…esa voz de nuevo…-_pensó Aome mientras despertaba de nuevo en aquel lugar oscuro que tanta desconfianza le daba_- por que estoy en este lugar??...quien eres??...que es lo que quieres de mi?!- _pregunto impaciente la joven_

**-son demasiadas preguntas no crees sacerdotisa??...acabas de cometer una falta, un error muy grave…ya no eres digna de purificar la Perla de Shikon…**

-que quieres decir?...-_Aome__ estaba confundida, por mas que intentaba no lograba comprender a que se refería_

**-tu deber es purificar todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon…pero ya no podrás cumplir esa misión, has tenido contacto con un humano…eso es imperdonable…tendrás que pagarlo con tu vida…**

-con…mi…vida...?- _Aome__ se había quedado sin palabras…el se refería a que se había entregado a Inuyasha en su forma humana y que debido a eso ya no podría purificar los fragmentos de la perla…pero…tenia que hacer algo…no podía dejar las cosas así…_

**-tu quieres destruir la Perla de Shikon…quieres vengar el sufrimiento de tus amigos y evitar que el hanyou que te acompaña se convierta en un youkai y pierda su alma…o me equivoco??- **

-como lo sabes??...-_pregunto desconcertada_

**-solo hay una manera de lograrlo…**

-una manera?...cual es?? dimela por favor!!-_Aome__ encontró un rayo de esperanza en esas palabras pero no sabia de que se trataba, siendo la Perla de Shikon un objeto tan poderoso, la manera de destruirla también debía ser algo que superara un poder así…_

**-sacerdotisa Higurashi…la única manera en que la Perla de Shikon puede desaparecer de este mundo…es entregando tu vida…**

-…entregando…mi vida??...- _pregunto confundida_

**-asi es…si tu entregas tu vida al igual que como lo hizo la miko Kikio, la perla se purificara y desaparecerá de este mundo…**

-pero…cuando Kikio murió la perla no desapareció, yo la tenia en el interior de mi cuerpo…- _aclaro mientras recordaba el momento en el que esa mujer serpiente la había arrancado de su cuerpo_

**-esta vez será diferente…tu posees un poder especial que puede hacer que la perla desaparezca…desgraciadamente la sacerdotisa Kikio no tuvo tiempo para recitar la plegaria que se necesitaba para que junto con su vida la perla se destruyera, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue morir llevandosela con ella…esperando el momento a que su reencarnación naciera y la** **destruyera…**

-…eso…es verdad??...- _pregunto sorprendida _

**-ese es el propósito de la guardiana de la perla…purificarla y destruirla…si la perla no es purificada por medio del sacrificio de una miko como tu, la perla jamás desaparecerá de este mundo…**

-quien eres??... por que me dices todo esto?!!- _Aome__ no sabia si creer en esas palabras, había algo en esa voz que le causaba desconfianza_

**-prepárate… ese día esta a punto de llegar…**

-no espera por favor!!-_grito mientras sentía como la oscuridad se desvanecía poco_ _a poco_

……………………………………………………………………….

-Aome!!!! que te sucede!!! despierta!!!!!!!!- _gritaba Inuyasha preocupado mientras agitaba a una inconsciente Aome en sus brazos_

-..uh?..Inu…yasha…-_susurro Aome mientras abría los ojos lentamente_

_Inuyasha__ la abrazo en cuanto vio que ella había recuperado el sentido_

-que es lo que te pasa Aome?? por que te desmayas repentinamente??!!- _pregunto preocupado, al parecer mientras iban camiando Aome tuvo otro desmayo repentino y el corrio a atenderla, pero la verdad es que esta situación se estaba tornando muy extraña, Aome no estaba enferma…bueno no que el supiera…_

-estoy bien Inuyasha…-dijo mientras _se incorporaba, no quería preocuparlo…tenia que pensar mucho en lo que había "soñado", tal vez…esa era la unica forma de destruir la perla…y de ser así… era su deber hacerlo…por él…Inuyasha…no podía permitir que perdiera su alma…y también por todos…_

- vamos que los demás deben de estar preocupados, ya sabes que Shippo se preocupa- _termino de decir esto con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al hanyou, aunque el no dejaría el asunto hasta aquí…iba a protegerla, así que tenia que averiguar que era lo que le estaba sucediendo…esta era la tercera vez…tenia que encontrar la razón a esos desmayos…_

_Inuyasha__ la tomo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la aldea, con su velocidad llegarían en poco tiempo…_

_________________________

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

-hiciste lo que te pedí?- _pregunto una chica de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos cafés_

-por supuesto, ella lo hará, no se preocupe…pero dígame…por que esta tan interesada en la vida de esa joven??- _pregunto una sombra oculta detrás de un árbol_

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…solo preocúpate por cumplir mis ordenes y serás recompensado- _respondió la miko tajantemente y con una expresión seria en su rostro_

-como usted ordene_- la sombra se inclino en señal de respeto y después desapareció_

-ya falta muy poco…mi venganza al fin se cumplirá…- _susurro la joven fríamente una vez que la sombra se marcho_

-vaya…en realidad el odio corrompió tu alma…y veo que debido a eso si sabes hacer las cosas…- _se escucho una voz bastante conocida y grave que había escuchado todo_

-que es lo que quieres?- _pregunto irritada la miko mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse_

-eres una mujer extraña, no me vas a agradecer que te brinde ayuda para realizar tu venganza?- _pregunto, con un tono que molesto a la sacerdotisa_

-tu también deseas destruirlos así que no tengo por que agradecerte, a fin de cuentas esto también te beneficiara…- _dijo finalmente _

-tienes razón…a decir verdad nunca pensé que me pedirías ayuda para esto…aunque aun no confío en ti…- _hablo la voz desconfiadamente, haciendo que la miko girara su rostro_

-haces bien…también podría destruirte…- _hablo fríamente con una sonrisa en sus labios_

-no estés tan segura…- _al_ _decir esto una ráfaga de viento movió las hojas de los árboles y le dio la señal a la miko de que el dueño de la voz finalmente se había marchado_

-…Naraku…tu también morirás…- _susurro mientras caminaba lentamente_

________________________

_Horas mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en la aldea, y comían tranquilamente, bueno casi todos ya que Aome e Inuyasha estaban muy pensativos, Sango dirigi__ó_ una mirada disimuladamente a Miroku pero el le hizo entender que no sabia que podía estar pasando…después de comer decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, Sango y Miroku hablaban con la anciana Kaede, Shippo jugaba con Kirara en el bosque, Inuyasha dormía en la rama de un árbol un poco alejado y Aome fue a pensar acerca de lo sucedido al árbol sagrado__

-Sango, no notaste a Aome muy pensativa??- _pregunto el monje Miroku mientras la veía alejarse en dirección al árbol sagrado_

-es verdad…la note muy extraña y preocupada desde que llego con Inuyasha…que cree que haya sucedido??- _pregunto la exterminadora_

-mmm…no lo se….usted que opina anciana Kaede?- _pregunto el houshi mientras dirigía su vista a la sacerdotisa mayor que se encontraba recolectando yerbas a unos pasos de ahí_

-jóvenes…no me digan que no se han dado cuenta?- _pregunto mientras los observaba con una mirada de desconcierto_

-darnos cuenta?...de que??- _pregunto _Sango confundida, Miroku también tenia un signo de interrogación en la cabeza__

-…excelencia, usted tampoco lo ha notado?!- _la anciana Kaede ahora si que estaba sorprendida, pensaba que ese tema era la especialidad de aquel monje libidinoso, pero lo reflexiono y se dio cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para comentar esas cosas_

- bueno…Aome esta muy preocupada por la situación al igual que todos- _fue lo único que pudo decir_

-…esta segura??...yo pienso que es algo mas…-_reflexiono el monje y trato de unir las piezas que lo llevarían a descubrir la razón…_

-mmm…esta muy pensativa…no dejaba de ver a Inuyasha…paso con el toda la noche…toda…la noche…solos…-de pronto el houshi levanto la vista como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta

- pero claro!!! como no me di cuenta antes??- _dijo finalmente, poco después paso de una mirada de sorpresa a una de incredulidad_

_Sango lo miraba entretenida y curiosa, no sabia a que se refería pero al parecer era algo importante, estaba por preguntarle cuando escucho gritos de aldeanos no muy lejos de ahí, en ese momento vio cual era la razón_…_Kohaku a lo lejos que llegaba herido y caía finalmente al suelo, la exterminadora después de ver aquella imagen sintió un terror en su alma y corrió inmediatamente en dirección a el_

-Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!que tienes???!!!- _grito llorando, al acercarse a el pudo notar que su espalda estaba completamente llena de sangre…Miroku ya había llegado y estaba revisando a Kohaku, momentos después una mirada de miedo y tristeza invadió sus ojos…_

-por favor despierta…Kohaku…que te sucede?...- _susurraba Sango llorando desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba_

-…Sango…-_Miroku toco su hombro en señal de apoyo y ella al sentir su acción volteo a verlo desconcertada_

-excelencia…por que Kohaku no despierta???...el…es todo lo que tengo en la vida…verdad que se va a recuperar???...-_pregunto con un hilo de voz y una expresión en su rostro que hizo que Miroku vacilara un momento en decirle la cruel realidad…_

-…Sango…-_comenzó el houshi- …Kohaku…ya no tiene en su cuerpo el fragmento de la Perla de Shikon…-_dijo al fin suavemente__

_Sango tardo unos segundos en hablar_

-…..el fragmento…..de la perla……eso era lo que lo mantenía……con vida……-_susurro con la mirada perdida, aun no reaccionaba…no podía creerlo, su hermano…la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo y a quien mas quería…se había ido…finalmente había quedado sola…sola…_

-no…no…el no puede estar muerto…el no puede haberse ido…houshi sama…el no…- _susurro dolorosamente Sango mientras sentía como las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y se aferraba mas al cuerpo inerte de su hermano_

-…Sango…en verdad lo siento…-_hablo delicadamente Miroku intentando darle palabras que pudieran sofocar un poco su dolor, pero sabia que esta pena que ella sentía ahora…no se calmaría fácilmente, al contrario…_

-…Naraku…debió ser el…- _pronuncio Sango con voz amenazadora mientras sentía que la ira se apoderaba de ella incontrolablemente_

-…………….Naraku……………te odio…………..te odio………….te odio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito finalmente con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo a todos los aldeanos _

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no descansare hasta que pagues todo lo que nos has hecho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito desesperada la exterminadora una vez mas antes de salir corriendo rumbo al bosque, Miroku solo pudo encargar el cuerpo de Kohaku a la anciana Kaede y correr tras ella…en esas condiciones no sabia de que podía ser capaz…_

_Fin __del__ quinto capitulo_

_Cielos…que manera de terminar este cap. ;__;_ __

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!! Siiii!!!! Siempre voy a agradecer por que llenan de entusiasmo y me ponen muuuuy alegre, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________^ _

_Finalmente se descubrirá al ser que ha estado perturbando la mente de nuestra pareja ( Inuyasha y Aome), que pasara con Sango???, que hará Miroku para detenerla y calmar su ira?? ^.^ ,Aome entregara su vida??el misterio acerca de la Perla de Shikon es revelado y Aome deberá tomar una importante decisión…en el próximo cap. ^_^_

_Próximo Cáp. " El fragmento del valor"_

_Me despido, Arigatou y sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________________^


	6. El fragmento del valor

**Cada fragmento de** tu**** Alma****

Domo arigatou por sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!! me animan muchooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora y el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Cambio de escena: ___________________

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal"

**6to. Capitulo:  "El fragmento del valor"**

-Que debo hacer?..._- Aome encontró finalmente calma y tranquilidad al pie de aquel Árbol Sagrado. El árbol que en un principio tenía a Inuyasha aprisionado gracias a aquella flecha lanzada por Kikio. Al tocarlo, un sentimiento calido invadió el cuerpo de Aome, un sentir inexplicable que ella misma no lograba comprender pero que llenaba su alma de paz. _

_Finalmente lo había decidido, entregaría su vida si no había otra salida…tenia que hacerlo por todos y por ella misma…tantos sueños…tantas esperanzas e ilusiones que había imaginado siempre para su futuro finalmente se iban a esfumar…pero no podía ser egoísta, tenia que pensar en sus amigos y…en Inuyasha…el…quien era la persona que mas amaba y que extrañaría infinitamente…valor…era lo que necesitaba…valor para entregar su vida…_

_De pronto se sobresalto_

-esto es…la presencia de fragmentos de la perla…es muy fuerte…son demasiados…-_susurro preocupada y sorprendida mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando el origen de esa sensación…_

_Justo en ese momento apareció un hombre delante de ella, era alto de cabello negro y piel blanca, parecía un humano como cualquier otro, un soldado común, su mirada se encontraba cubierta por la sombra de su cabello…sin duda era un hombre muy misterioso pero Aome estaba segura de que la presencia de los fragmentos provenía de el…_

_________________________

_En esos momentos en el bosque, Sango continuaba corriendo desesperadamente poseída por la sed de venganza contra el mounstro que le había hecho tanto daño…Naraku… ese ser despreciable que había acabado con sus esperanzas de una vida tranquila en compañía de su querido hermano menor…ahora todo había terminado…_

-Sango por favor espera!!!!!!!- _se oía una voz acercándose, Miroku trataba de detenerla pero la exterminadora parecía no escucharlo en lo absoluto._

_ Miroku no sabía que hacer, en esa condición Sango podría hacerse daño ya que no veía por donde iba, o tal vez las lágrimas no le permitían tener visibilidad._

_El monje levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que se acercaban peligrosamente a un abismo y no tuvo mas remedio que tomar una acción precipitada y tal vez sin fundamento pero…era la única opción que llego a su mente en ese momento, no lo pensó dos veces y de un salto se interpuso en el camino de la chica._

_Sango al ver su camino obstruido por el monje empezó a forcejear con él aun con lágrimas en los ojos…_

-Suélteme excelencia!!!!!!! tengo que vengar la muerte de kohak…- _pero no pudo continuar, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Miroku que ahora ocupaban los de la exterminadora en un tierno e inesperado beso…Sango abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, Miroku la estaba besando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????_

_Después de unos segundos y de haberse asegurado de apaciguar la ira de Sango, Miroku retiro sus labios lentamente de los de ella y la exterminadora debido a la confusión y el cansancio se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos…_

-…perdóname Sango…-_susurro Miroku mientras la veía dulcemente…se veia inexplicablemente bella con ese semblante en su rostro, aquel rostro que siempre mostraba fuerza, determinación, que trataba de ocultar el miedo…el  temor…la inseguridad… y que ahora era adornado por finas rutas de lagrimas…toco sus labios suavemente, habia sucedido unos segundos antes y aun sentia la calidez y suavidad de los labios de la exterminadora…esa sensación jamas la habia sentido en su vida…con ninguna otra mujer…Sango habia creado algo inexplicable dentro del corazon del houshi…_

_Definitivamente era tiempo de pensar…no podia seguir tomando ese sentimiento a la ligera…a pesar de que Miroku siempre habia sido un monje acostumbrado a la calma y reflexion, en ese momento no ubicaba la claridad de ideas…la exterminadora habia descontrolado sus sentidos totalmente…_

-…Sango…-_ menciono su nombre en un suspiro…un suspiro nunca antes escuchado con tal ternura como en ese momento…un suspiro de amor del que solo eran testigos los arboles, las rocas, el entorno…_

_Lentamente comenzo a caminar  en direccion a la aldea con la exterminadora en brazos_

_________________________

_Aome, mientras tanto, seguía observando a ese sujeto misterioso que se había aparecido frente a ella, parecía un soldado como cualquier otro, pero las apariencias engañan y ella sabia que no debía confiar en el, al menos no hasta que le contara quien era…_

-Veo que has tomado una decisión- _hablo finalmente aquel hombre_

-quien es usted?- _pregunto Aome con una mirada de desconcierto, este hombre, como podría saber que acababa de tomar una decisión??al parecer el sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando…_

-creo que necesitaras…esto…- _dijo al tiempo que mostraba un objeto en su mano que despedía un brillo sin igual_

-…no…no puede ser…esto es…- _hablo Aome entrecortadamente debido a la sorpresa y confusión al observar el objeto cuidadosamente…_

_- _la Perla de Shikon _- pronuncio aquel hombre finalmente_

_Aome no podía creer lo que veía…como podía tener esta persona una joya tan valiosa??!!!...como había logrado obtenerla??!!!...y Naraku…que había sucedido con el???!!!...tantas preguntas se formaban en su mente, solo tenia una cosa en claro, ese objeto en su mano era toda la perla de Shikon…lo sentía…estaba completa y resplandecía como una estrella…_

-yo soy la persona que ha estado presente en tus sueños…soy la voz que has escuchado en tu mente…- _dijo calmadamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Aome_

-eso…no puede ser- _respondió ella mientras daba pasos desconfiados hacia atrás_

-no tienes por que temerme – _dijo con voz suave_ - creelo, es la verdad…yo soy esa voz…yo estuve en tu mente…-_decía al tiempo que avanzaba mas hacia la chica_

-pero quien eres??- _Aome estaba muy confundida y sorprendida, aun le era difícil creer que ese humano hubiera conseguido la perla de las manos de Naraku!!!, como podía ser posible??!!, tenia que ser una trampa…_

-yo no soy un humano cualquiera…- _dijo el hombre tajantemente mientras descubría su mirada la cual era blanca como la nieve_

-…pero…-_Aome__ no sabia que decir, necesitaba una explicación, aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo_

-joven miko…me imagino que quieres una explicación…bien, te la daré- _dijo mientras mostraba la Perla de Shikon y esta emitía un brillo que hizo iluminar todo el lugar, Aome cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el bosque…ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido…solitario…con un toque de melancolía que Aome fácilmente distinguía… vio que súbitamente alguien  se acercaba hacia ella…_

-pero si ella es…la sacerdotisa Midoriko…la que creo la Perla de Shikon…que lugar es este??- _pregunto Aome confundida mientras veía a la Miko acercarse a ella, cuando estaban a punto de chocar Aome sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por el de Midoriko…Aome solo era una ilusión presente en un pasado ya escrito…ahora lo comprendía…_

_En un instante la persona que había estado con ella en el bosque apareció a su lado, la miro unos momentos con sus ojos blancos y después empezó su historia_…__

-Hace muchos años, cuando la Perla de Shikon aun no se creaba, los sabios ancianos predijeron la llegada de  una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko que lucharía interminablemente con mounstros malignos hasta perecer…en su cuerpo se crearía la fusión de 4 almas y nacería lo que llamamos ahora la Perla de Shikon…-_se detuvo un momento,dirijio su mirada a la perla y después continuo_- también predijeron que esa perla traería desgracias a este mundo y debía ser destruida…inmediatamente después de la predicción, eligieron a 6 personas con poderes espirituales y almas llenas de valor que tendrían la misión de encontrar a la sacerdotisa y acabar con su vida antes de que pudiera crearse la fusión…-_hizo una pequeña pausa_

_Aome parpadeo confundida, Myoga nunca les había hablado de esa historia…todo parecía confuso…pero continuo escuchando…_

-Las 6 personas se convirtieron entonces en jueces y aceptaron la misión, aunque no sabían que podían esperar emprendieron su camino…buscaron durante 3 años a la sacerdotisa, se separaron y cada quien busco por su lado…unos fueron al sur, otros al oeste, algunos al norte…pasaron 2 años mas y la miko no aparecía…finalmente uno de los 6 jueces la encontró…al verla, su belleza lo cautivo, la doncella Midoriko le parecía el ser mas hermoso de la tierra…poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella y olvido la misión que le había sido encomendada…estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera por defender ese sentimiento…

_Aome siguió observándolo cuidadosamente…algo en esa persona le daba cierta desconfianza pero a la vez un toque de melancolia y no sabia a que se debia…vio a su alrededor y observo que la imagen había cambiado, ahora podía ver a lo lejos a la sacerdotisa Midoriko que abrazaba tiernamente a un hombre_

-La doncella Midoriko también olvido poco a poco su deber y se enamoro de esa persona…no pudieron evadir ese sentimiento…aquel hombre creyó su deber contarle toda la verdad y le hablo de su misión, la sacerdotisa al saberlo se decepciono ya que creyó que el estaba con ella por que algún día cuando se encontrara desprevenida la mataría sin compasión…

_La voz del hombre  perdio intensidad para dar paso a un tono suave y melancolico_- Finalmente la sacerdotisa decidió luchar contra aquellos mounstros y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo se creo la Perla de Shikon…

Cuando los otros 5 jueces llegaron, vieron con horror que la profecía se había cumplido y la fusión se había realizado…supieron de inmediato acerca de la traición del juez y le impusieron un castigo- 

_Aome entonces vio que de nuevo la imagen había cambiado, ahora estaban en la cueva donde esta la estatua de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, vio a 6 hombres con capucha negra formando un circulo y a uno mas en el centro, al quitarse ese hombre la capucha pudo ver su piel blanca…su cabello negro y sus ojos…blancos…inmediatamente volteo a ver al hombre que estaba aun lado de ella y que le estaba contando la historia  y pudo ver que tenia una mirada de melancolía mientras observaba a quien parecía ser su antepasado…_

_Después de mirarlo unos segundos el hombre continuo con su historia_…

-el alma de aquel juez no descansaría en paz… reencarnaría las veces que fuera necesario hasta encontrar a la sacerdotisa que tuviera el poder para destruir la perla de shikon- _se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia Aome_- al encontrarla recuperaría la perla de shikon y se la entregaría…después recitaría la plegaria necesaria para que junto con la vida de la doncella  la perla desapareciera de este mundo…yo soy la reencarnación de aquel juez y es mi deber entregarte la Perla de Shikon…-_dijo finalmente mientras extendía su mano mostrando la perla y se borraba el entorno ficticio en el que estaban apareciendo de nuevo el bosque… habían vuelto a la realidad_

_Aome estaba sorprendida, le era difícil creer toda la historia que acababa de escuchar…por una parte por que nunca había escuchado algo así relacionado con el pasado de la perla…y por otra parte no conocía lo suficiente a esa persona como para confiar y creer en sus palabras…además por que Myoga, la anciana Kaede, Kikio, o hasta el mismo Naraku nunca lo habían mencionado???_..._todo era tan extraño…pero lo que si estaba claro era que ese ser, no era un humano común, si no un ser poderoso…de pronto una duda vino a la mente de Aome…_

-pero, si tu eras esa voz en mi mente…por que me hablabas de Inuyasha y de Kikio????, por que me decías aquellas cosas desagradables acerca del pasado y de lo que pudiera haber sucedido si Naraku no les hubiera tendido esa trampa_??- Aome lo miro impaciente esperando una respuesta, pero contrario a lo que ella imaginaba, el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto…esto la desconcertó pero no aparto su vista de el…_

-es mi deber poner a prueba la fortaleza de tu alma- _respondió el seriamente, provocando el sobresalto de Aome_

-la fortaleza de mi alma??...- _respondió incrédula al no comprender muy bien_

-así es…si la sacerdotisa encargada de destruir la Perla de Shikon no tiene el alma suficientemente fuerte para superar dudas o pruebas difíciles, en lugar de destruir la Perla de Shikon hará que su alma de desfragmente en pedazos y por consecuencia será absorbida por la Perla de Shikon_- el hombre dirigió su vista a la joya y después continuo- debes poseer un alma fuerte doncella Higurashi, si por el contrario tu alma fuera frágil como el cristal se haría pedazos y todo seria en vano, lo comprendes??- __pregunto mientras de nuevo posaba su mirada blanca sobre ella_

-…si…lo entiendo pero…-_Aome__ aun dudaba…algo en su corazón le hacia estar inquieta, no sabia que hacer…no sabia si ignorar ese sentimiento en su pecho…_

_________________________

_Mientras tanto cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha aun seguía dormido en la rama de un árbol, claro que sus sueños fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una piedra que dio justo en su cabeza provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente contra el piso_

-Inuyasha!!!!!- _grito forma de reproche el pequeño kitsune Shippo_

-que quieres??!!!por que me golpeas??!!!-gruño _molesto el hanyou tomándolo bruscamente de la cola exigiendo una explicación_

-Aome no esta!! hace mucho que se fue y no ha regresado!!- _grito Shippo _preocupado mientras se movía tratando de safarse de las manos de Inuyasha

-Sango y Miroku no están con ella??!!!- _pregunto exaltado el hanyou mientras agitaba a Shippo bruscamente de la cola provocando mareos en el pequeño youkai_

_Shippo negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con ojitos de: "por favor buscala" y señalo el camino por donde se había ido la chica, el joven mitad bestia no lo dudo un segundo, realmente le preocupaba que Aome estuviera sola…lejos de el…así que soltó la cola de Shippo dejándolo caer al suelo y salio en busca de Aome_

_________________________

-Entonces…cual es tu decisión final?- _pregunto impaciente el hombre de ojos blancos acercándose a Aome_

_Antes de responder, Aome dirigió su vista al árbol sagrado, camino hacia el y lo observo fijamente, ella era una muchacha valiente a pesar de haber llevado una vida tranquila hasta hace unos meses, así que lo único que tenia que pensar era en las razones por las cuales tenia que sacrificar su vida y en lo que conseguiría con tal acción…la perla de Shikon finalmente se destruiría y ya no causaría mas desgracias…Inuyasha ya no seria un demonio completo sin alma y con deseos de matar…ahora todos tendrían una vida tranquila, que pasaría con su familia??...con su madre?...con su hermano Souta?...con su abuelo…sus amigos…nunca llegaría a saberlo…pero había demasiado de por medio…_

-Inuyasha…-_susurro suavemente mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos…tal ves no era el momento de ponerse sentimental pero era muy difícil para ella aceptar que su vida iba a terminar así…lo extrañaría tanto…a todos…ni siquiera tendria la oportunidad de  despedirse…las lagrimas finalmente abandonaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, trato de hacer caso omiso al sentimiento de desconfianza que seguía latente en su pecho…tenia que ser valiente, siempre lo había sido, esta no podía ser la excepción…seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió hacia el hombre mostrando una mirada de determinación…_

-lo haré- _finalmente se lleno de valor y hablo firmemente mientras sostenía la Perla de Shikon en sus manos, cerro un momento los ojos para finalmente desaparecer las imágenes que aun permanecían en su mente y que de alguna manera podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión o retractarse en el ultimo momento…Inuyasha era el nombre que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Aome…_

_Así con los ojos sumidos en la oscuridad Aome no pudo notar la perversa sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de aquel hombre…_

Fin del sexto capitulo

Siii!!! Ya esta listo este cap. Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y dejan un comentario pero tambien a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________^ Espero que no los haya decepcionado este cap. y que les haya gustado ( ji,ji, a mi me gusto mas que el anterior n.nU ) y bueno ahora ya se sabe quien estuvo en la mente de Inuyasha y Aome pero…cuales seran sus verdaderas intenciones?? Que hay detrás de esta extraña revelacion acerca del pasado de la perla?? Aome entregara su vida?? Inuyasha llegara a tiempo?? O.o no se pierdan el proximo cap. de su telenov…ups…quize decir que pronto pondre el otro cap. del fic ^^U

En el proximo cap. los recuerdos del pasado…una presencia y voz conocida reaparece de nuevo y la veneración hacia el arbol sagrado comienza a tomar sentido…ji,ji el origen del sexy camizon que uso Aome en el cap. 2 de "Alma de Cristal" se descubre ^________^ especialmente para aclarar la duda de Chizuru-chibi-chan ^o^

Proximo capitulo. "El fragmento del recuerdo"

Y ya saben que sus reviews y comentarios seran muuuy bien resividos, se los agradeceria muchooo!!! Siii!!!! ^_________^ 

Se cuidan Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^


	7. El fragmento del recuerdo

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que alegria es recibir sus mensajes, me llenan de entusiasmo para seguir con el fic (son como mis vitaminas ^________^)

DOMO ARIGATOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora y el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Cambio de escena: ___________________

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs ): --------------------------------

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" ji,ji también hecho por mi ^.^ y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal"

**7mo. Capitulo:  "El fragmento del recuerdo"**

_" un recuerdo_…_que es realmente un recuerdo?_..._una imagen_…_una voz…__una canción…_un rostro_…__puede el recuerdo ser tan fuerte y quedar gravado no solo en la mente…_si no también en el alma?_..._"__

----------------------------------

****

****

_-__hija, no vas a desayunar??- hablo la señora Higurashi mientras acomodaba las cortinas del cuarto de Aome permitiendo la entrada de los rayos de sol matutinos_

_- recuerda que hoy es un día muy especial…- pronuncio para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama de Aome y despertarla finalmente con una suave caricia…_

_-mm…? mama…que hora es?- pregunto una soñolienta Aome acomodándose en la cama y girando su cuerpo en busca del reloj despertador_

_-__aun es temprano hija no te preocupes…hoy es tu cumpleaños…cumples 15 años…deseas algo en especial??- le pregunto con curiosidad_

_Aome__ se sento en el borde de su cama y miro curiosa a su madre quien le mostraba un dulce y maternal semblante_

_- recuerdo que desde pequeña siempre te han gustado mucho los regalos- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo apenar a Aome, al ver su reacción la mama de la chica le mostró una caja blanca con una tarjeta dorada y un lindo moño, Aome observo curiosa la tarjeta pero antes de leerla su mama coloco su mano suavemente sobre la de Aome y de manera dulce le pidió que primero abriera el presente._

_-que es mama??- preguntaba emocionada Aome al tiempo que desabrochaba el moño y  abría la caja…lo que encontró dentro no se lo esperaba…_

_- un…camisón…de noche de bodas??!!! – Aome quedo atónita ante aquel obsequio, nunca esperaría que su mama al cumplir 15 años le regalaría algo así…no era precisamente lo mas esperado a esa edad…_

_La señora Higurashi simplemente soltó una risita picara y tomo el camisón dulcemente entre sus manos, después fijo su vista en Aome_

_-hija, no quiero que me malinterpretes, este camisón simplemente es un regalo de tu abuela, ella me pidió que te lo entregara el dia  que cumplieras 15 años, nunca me explico exactamente por que, pero me lo pidió como un favor y yo accedí…me pareció un detalle muy bello…además me dijo que cuando llegara el hombre de tu vida seria muy hermoso que el fuera la primera persona que te lo viera puesto…tu abuela siempre fue una persona muy extraña, se parece un poco a tu abuelo…- esto ultimo lo dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- por que no lees la tarjeta??- le sugirió suavemente_

_La joven tomo la tarjeta dorada y comenzo a leer…_

****

****

**_Mi dulce Aome… hoy es un dia muy especial para ti, cumples XV años y se que estaras emocionada, me uno a tu felicidad y te entrego un regalo que deseo con todo el corazon uses solo para que sea visto frente al hombre de tu vida…frente al unico hombre que estara contigo siempre y con el que formaras una familia…lo que te una a el sera mas fuerte de lo que te  puedas imaginar…este camizon sera testigo de ese amor sincero…_**

**_Por favor…te pido que lo guardes hasta que ese dia llegue...tu destino ya esta marcado hija…a partir de ahora enfrentaras retos que jamas imaginaras…pero tu tienes la fuerza para salir adelante…tu madre,  y yo confiamos en ti…_**

****

**_Te adoro…a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermano Sota, cuidalos mucho…tu siempre has sido una niña valiente_**

****

**_Muchas Felicidades!! _**

****

**_P.D. Tambien adoro a tu abuelo, es solo que ya lo conoces y a veces me hace enojar…_**

****

**_Cuidate_****_ querida…_**

_Aome__ solto una pequeña risa al terminar de leer, para después dar paso a un dulce semblante que su madre compartia con ella…finalmente al leer la explicación se tranquilizo un momento y tomo el camisón…realmente era muy hermoso pero también era demasiado…sexy…con ese escote tan pronunciado…realmente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación…_

_-gracias mama…- hablo finalmente Aome y abrazo a su madre quien le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente_

_-te quiero hija…- susurro dulcemente la señora Higurashi mientras la envolvía en un calido abrazo y acariciaba su cabeza con ternura_

_-mi abuela escribio cosas que no comprendo…parece como si hubiera estado enterada de mi futuro desde antes…pero que quiso decir con eso tan fuerte que me unira al hombre de mi vida??- pregunto confundida_

_- tu abuela guardaba muchos secretos hija…-contesto la señora Higurashi mientras se dirigia a la puerta -vamos que el abuelo y Sota nos están esperando, hice tu desayuno favorito – dijo segundos** después con una sonrisa mientras**** la cerraba detrás de ella.**_

_Aome__ estuvo un tiempo pensativa… observo de nuevo el camizon…sin duda era muy bello y resaltaria la belleza de cualquier chica…era sexy pero al mismo tiempo elegante y sensual…al recordar las palabras de su abuela un calido sentimiento llego a ella  y suavemente  acerco la prenda a su pecho-…la primera persona que vera este camizon puesto sobre mi cuerpo sera… el hombre de mi vida…-susurro suavemente mientras  un ligero rubor ocupaba sus mejillas para después mostrar una mirada de curiosidad_

_-que habra querido decir mi abuela con que apartir de ahora enfrentare retos que jamas imagine?? Probablemente se referia a los estudios…no me imagino algo mas complicado que eso- dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza, después volteo hacia su despertador- que??!! ya es tan tarde?!- grito sorprendida  mientras se apresuraba a entrar al baño, tendria que batir un record si queria llegar temprano a su primer dia de clases…****_

---------------------------------

_-Deprisa Aome o si no te dejaremos atrás!!!- gritaba entre risas una chica de cabello corto     _

_mientras miraba hacia atrás y agitaba su mano vigorosamente_

_- Aome, todavía tenemos que pasar a la librería para comprar el libro que nos encargo el maestro de filosofía- dijo mas suavemente otra chica con el cabello un poco mas largo y ondulado_

_- ya es muy tarde además recuerda que mañana hay examen y nos vamos a juntar en la casa de Ayumi, ya estoy ansiosa por probar las galletas de su mama…son deliciosas…y mas cuando les espolvorea canela…- dijo finalmente con estrellitas en los ojos una tercera chica de cabello corto sujetado en una diadema _

_-Yuka, Ayumi, Eri…lo siento- finalmente se unió a ellas una cuarta chica de cabellos negros un poco ondulados y ojos color café que vestía el mismo uniforme de secundaria que las otras chicas_

_- en  esa tienda hay un vestido precioso que quisiera comprar, por cierto en aquella tienda venden unos vestidos de novia maravillosos - suspiro mientras se imaginaba a ella misma luciendo ese radiante vestido blanco…el mismo que toda mujer desearía llevar al altar el día en que se uniera para siempre con el hombre que amara…_

_-aquí vamos de nuevo- hablo resignada Yuka_

_-a este paso nunca llegaremos a la librería…- suspiro decepcionada Ayumi_

_-tengo hambre…huelo galletas…- dijo emocionada Eri mientras sentía como el olor la conducía hasta una repostería cerca de ahí_

_-a no!! tenemos que hacer otras cosas, este no es momento para pensar en comida Eri!!- la regaño Yuka mientras la "arrastraba" lejos de todo lo que fuera comestible y las demás las seguían platicando tranquilamente_

_-Aome, realmente piensas en casarte?- pregunto curiosa Ayumi mientras caminaba junto a ella_

_Aome solo sonrió y miro el cielo unos momentos, después hablo- creo que ahora la mayor preocupación  que tengo es terminar la secundaria, solo se que el sueño de casarme de blanco aun esta muy lejos_…_-suspiro_

_-pero Aome, por que aun no tienes novio? todas sabemos que le interesas a Hoyo-kun – dijo la chica sonriendo, lo que hizo que Aome se sonrojara- el es un chico muy guapo y popular, dime la verdad, no te gusta? – pregunto de forma curiosa _

_-Hoyo es un chico muy amable, pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo_…_ no se si sea pronto…__pero espero algún día enamorarme y ser correspondida…_- agrego Aome finalmente  __

_La chica solo asintió levemente con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino tras una Yuka alejando a Eri de las reposterías más cercanas _

_-Eri!!! deja de resistirte tenemos que ir a la librería!!-la regañaba Yuka mientras la sostenía del brazo_

_-pero…es que hoy no desayune!!- seguía quejándose la chica mientras se alejaban del centro de la ciudad_

_-Aome no paraba de reírse, realmente era muy divertido ver esas escenas y estar con sus amigas…cada día era un día normal…tranquilo…un día como cualquier otro…_

---------------------------------

_Una vida tranquila_…_esa era la vida que deseaba_…_su familia_…_sus amigos…__la escuela…_era una chica normal_…_lo era_…___

---------------------------------

_-Aome te extrañe mucho!!!- Shippo salto sonriente a los brazos de Aome_

---------------------------------

_-Señorita Aome nos tenia preocupados, es peligroso que camine sola por estos rumbos- hablo Miroku suavemente_

---------------------------------

_-solo quería darles las gracias- había dicho la exterminadora a Inuyasha y Aome mientras se encontraban en la orilla de un río_

_- darnos las gracias por que??- pregunto Aome confundida_

_- por estar conmigo- respondió Sango con una sonrisa_

---------------------------------

_"Lo que quiero decir es que te protegeré!!!"_

_"Aome…hueles bien…"_

_"Yo si tuve mucho miedo Aome…tuve miedo de que pudieras morir…"_

_"Aome te necesito…por que no lo entiendes?!"_

_"En verdad…te quedaras conmigo?"_

_"Aome…"_

_"…te amo…quédate a mi lado…ya no se vivir sin ti…tu eres mi fortaleza…"_

----------------------------------

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir dolorosamente de los ojos de Aome mientras sostenía fuertemente la Perla de Shikon contra  su pecho recordando por última vez a las personas que tomaron parte en su vida…y que no volvería a ver… _

-Inu…yasha…siempre quise permanecer a tu lado…era lo que mas deseaba…siempre quise que fueras feliz…te amo…siempre te amare…siempre…- _Aome sintió como el alma empezaría a desfragmentarsele en cualquier momento… parecía ser frágil cual cristal…_

- el recuerdo…siempre tendré el recuerdo de cada uno de ustedes…aunque deje de existir su recuerdo me acompañara siempre…-_susurro suavemente_

_Aome__ empezó a sentirse extraña, una sensación de calidez y paz lleno sus sentidos y su cuerpo, haciéndole pensar por leves momentos que tal vez ya había muerto…pero era extraño, aun respiraba, hablaba, se movía…noto que ya no estaba en el bosque, ahora se encontraba en un lugar tranquilo, poco iluminado pero lleno de un extraño poder que Aome sentía familiar…_

**-por favor seca tus lagrimas…no tienes por que temer…estas segura en este lugar**- hablo _una voz grave pero calida y dulce, definitivamente no era la voz anterior que perturbaba su mente, esta vez era diferente y Aome sentía tranquilidad y nostalgia al escuchar esa suave voz, sin saber por que le trasmitía sentimientos extraños así que no dudo en aclarar sus dudas_

-donde estoy??...quien es usted??...- _pregunto Aome con voz suave, el estar en ese lugar no le producía desesperación ni confusión, al contrario solo sensaciones agradables que no lograba comprender_

-**te encuentras dentro del árbol sagrado…el árbol en el que fue sellado el hanyou de nombre Inuyasha hace 50 años y en el que mi espíritu también lo será dentro de 490 años…has cumplido con tu destino Aome Higurashi…ahora eres una sacerdotisa muy fuerte...- _la voz comenzó a notarse melancólica y triste_**

-disculpe…pero no comprendo…su espíritu será sellado en el árbol sagrado dentro de 490 años? por que esta aquí ahora?? como sabe mi nombre? por que dice que cumplí con mi destino…quien es usted??- _Aome estaba confundida, tantas preguntas se formaban en su mente…deseaba saber que se significaban sus palabras y por que sentía esa sensación en su pecho, era algo que no sentía desde…hacia 10 años…cuando el… _

_-_**he traspasado el tiempo para poder esta aquí…el árbol sagrado de tu época es en donde mi espíritu se encuentra …dentro de 490 años en el templo Higurashi mi alma entrara en este árbol sagrado…**

-dentro de 490 años…-_ repitió Aome tratando de recordar – _…490 años…10 años antes de que cruzara el pozo…hace_ 10 años…el…-__ Aome empezó a sentir como su corazón aceleraba, estaba apunto de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba…_

_-_**lamento haberlos dejado solos…a tu madre…a tu hermano…y a ti…hija…- hablo _finalmente con tanta ternura que hizo estremecer a Aome, realmente había escuchado bien?? _..._"hija"_…_al escuchar esa palabra sintió que perdía el equilibrio y sus piernas la traicionaban queriendo hacer contacto con el suelo…_**

_… eso significaba…que esa voz…esa sensación que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del árbol sagrado…como su madre y su familia veneraban este árbol…todo empezaba a tener sentido…_

-…entonces…usted…-_Aome__ sentía que la voz se le quebraba y que no podía hablar ni pensar con claridad, había lagrimas de nuevo en sus ojos…lagrimas producto del recuerdo que ahora despertaba en la mente de Aome…_

**-así es…Aome…soy yo…tu padre…-**_pronuncio la voz finalmente con un suave tono de voz…_

_Fin del septimo capitulo_

Nani?? O.o El papa de Aome?? Cielos, pero que cosas estoy escribiendo?? XD, bueno de nuevo agradezco todos sus comentarios en verdad me alegro que sigan las historia y por eso trato de no defraudarlos con cada capitulo, Muchas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^

Pero que sucedera con Aome, aun esta decidida a entregar su vida?! Inuyasha donde estas?? tienes que llegar a tiempo!! (y yo soy la que estoy escribiendo esta historia…cielos…u.uU)

En el proximo capitulo. Aome descubrira un secreto inesperado acerca de su familia y la verdadera muerte de su padre…recuerdos dolorosos que se encontraban dormidos en su mente…Inuyasha al fin tiene un encuentro con ese misterioso ser de blanca mirada, alguien inesperado ( y no deseado ~__~) llega para cumplir su venganza, Inuyasha cree que Aome ha muerto y en su terrible confusion es atacado de muerte, lograra sobrevivir? Esta vez sera Aome quien vaya al rescate?? (ji,ji creo que ya les conte todo el capitulo XDDD )

Proximo capitulo. "El fragmento del pasado"

Se cuidan mucho y ya saben cualquier comentario sera excelentemente recibido ^____________________________^

Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^


	8. El fragmento del pasado

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Koniichiwa!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí esta otro cap. y atendiendo las complacencias de los lectores, agregue un poquitin de romance ^.^, y trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo, espero que les guste n.n

Los veré dentro de dos meses en la próxima actualización, se cuidan!!!!  ^_____________________^

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora y el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Cambio de escena: ___________________

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs ): --------------------------------

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" también hecho por mi ^.^ ji,ji y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal"

**8vo. Capitulo:  "El fragmento del pasado"**

-no…puede ser…- Aome _se encontraba aturdida y confundida, no podía estar tranquila después de lo que había escuchado…esa voz…ese espíritu era el de…su padre…eso significaba que ese sentimiento que ella sentía en su pecho...siempre fue su espíritu …pero…era imposible…el había muerto…_

-…pero como…? – _pregunto la chica finalmente con un hilo de voz_

**-hija…tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero en realidad provienes de una familia con descendientes poderosos…la familia Higurashi siempre ha estado rodeada de espíritus malignos…**

**Desgraciadamente fui atacado por uno muy poderoso…el último al que pude destruir antes de que mi espíritu quedara sellado…**

-pero…por que??- _pregunto Aome finalmente mientras se abrazaba a si misma… había tanta confusión en su mente…_

**-al principio fue por que…tu madre es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Midoriko…**

-que?!...mi madre?!...-_Aome levanto el rostro, al pensar que ya no podría sorprenderse mas estaba equivocada… no podía creer que su madre nunca le haya dicho nada al respecto, ni mucho menos que no levantara sospecha alguna_

**-…nuestros antepasados siempre han estado de alguna forma ligados a la Perla de Shikon…mi abuelo me había contado sobre ese objeto tan poderoso y desde entonces siempre me llamo la atención, pero...nunca llegue a pensar  que alguien de mi familia llegara a tener contacto con ella, ya que la perla había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa Kikio años atrás…**

**…sin embargo…conocí a tu madre, me enamore perdidamente de ella y supe que era la reencarnación de la Miko que creo aquella joya de inimaginables poderes…la sacerdotisa Midoriko… **

**Después de que naciste descubrimos que tu llevabas la Perla de Shikon en tu cuerpo…eso atrajo mas mounstros al templo Higurashi y yo como jefe de la familia debía acabar con ellos…era mi deber…tu eras muy pequeña y no podías defenderte…tu madre como te habrás dado cuenta nunca supo como despertar sus poderes…**

_Aome no podía hablar, las palabras no se formaban en su mente…solo escuchaba atenta…_

**-el día en que el mounstro me ataco, luche con el…tu al igual que tu madre y tu hermano estaban protegidos…le pedí ayuda a tu abuelo…el siempre luchaba a mi lado, al parecer las cosas sobrenaturales siempre le han llamado la atención –** _se detuvo un momento, después continuo_ – **ese día…aquel mounstro estuvo a punto de atacarlos, y para protegerlos tuve que crear un campo de fuerza y hacer un hechizo…la criatura era mas poderosa de lo que imaginaba y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que no siguiera con vida pero…en consecuencia de ese hechizo…mi espíritu fue sellado…**

**…antes de eso le hice jurar a tu abuelo que nunca los dejaría solos y que los protegería siempre aunque yo no estuviera con vida**- _hizo una pausa, su voz se hizo mas suave- **le prometí a tu madre…que siempre estaría con ustedes y le pedí que no te digiera nada…que tuvieras una vida tranquila al igual que tu hermano…pero que si llegaba el momento, y algún mounstro lograba traspasar el pozo, el cual había sellado, dejaría que cumplieras tu destino y descubrieras la forma de destruir la Perla de Shikon…**_

_Aome en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cayo al suelo de rodillas presa del dolor, una imágenes comenzaban a tomaban claridad en su mente…_

FLASH BACK

-es muy poderoso, no creo poder derrotarlo!!! Por favor entra a la casa con nuestros hijos!!!- _gritaba un hombre alto de_ _cabello negro al tiempo que luchaba contra un demonio de aspecto desagradable pero gran fuerza_

-no quiero!!! no te dejare solo!!!- _respondió una mujer de cabello café obscuro, mientras corría a su lado_

-no vengas!!!- _grito el hombre antes de lanzar un pergamino al mounstro y lanzarlo unos metros lejos_

- eso…solo nos dará tiempo…-_dijo visiblemente cansado mientras veía a su mujer acercarse preocupada_

-…por favor…tienes que dejarme solo en esto…no deseo que salgas lastimada ni tampoco nuestros hijos…-_susurro lentamente el hombre mientras  miraba tiernamente los ojos de su esposa_

-…no puedo…te amo…yo quiero luchar a tu lado!!!...estas muy lastimado mira las heridas que tienes…- _respondió preocupada con lagrimas en los ojos_

-…yo también te amo…-_hablo con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente_- quiero que me prometas algo…- _sus palabras cambiaron a un estado de seriedad mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa_

- pase lo que pase…protegerás a nuestros hijos…cuidaras de Aome y Sota… y cuando llegue el momento en el que Aome deberá enfrentar su destino…cuando mas mounstros busquen la Perla de Shikon y tenga que cumplir con su misión…tu la apoyaras…pero hasta entonces permite que tenga una vida tranquila…normal…promételo por favor- _dijo el hombre cansado y soltando un leve quejido_

-no lo digas como su fuera una despedida!!- _hablo la joven presa de la desesperación mientras  lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_

-por favor…-_susurro el débilmente_

_La mujer tomo una mirada de infinita tristeza y abrazo a su esposo dulcemente_- si…lo haré…por que confió en ella…así como confió en ti…-_susurro suavemente_

_El hombre le devolvió el abrazo en un gesto de amor…parecía querer transmitirle todo el cariño que posiblemente no podría darle de hoy en adelante…este oponente era demasiado fuerte…no había nada escrito aun…_

-abuelo que pasa??_- pregunto una chiquita de 5 años, dueña de unos hermosos ojos cafés y un lindo cabello negro_

-Aome! Que haces aquí? Por favor vuelve con tu hermano al refugio!- _objeto alterado un señor mayor que había estado observando todo desde la puerta de la casa Higurashi_

-donde esta mami?- _pregunto la pequeña impaciente_- tengo hambre…- _dijo mientras ponía su dedito en su boca, después se asomo por la puerta desde donde observaba el abuelo y vio a su mama abrazando a su papa_

-ahí esta mami!!- _dijo la niña feliz, cuando se disponía a correr hacia ella el abuelo la sujeto para que no siguiera su camino…lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido, el demonio se levanto poco a poco y a taco a la pareja, el hombre quien se dio cuenta a tiempo empujo a su esposa lejos resintiendo el golpe para después ser amenazado por las garras de aquel_ _mounstro_

-mami?...papi??...que es eso?...-_preguntaba la niña inocentemente apuntando a la criatura aun en los brazos de su abuelo quien estaba aterrorizado_

-Aome!!!! Hija!!!- _grito la señota Higurashi al escuchar su voz antes de correr a su lado y tomarla en brazos_- donde esta tu hermano??!- _pregunto visiblemente preocupada_

-en el lugar oscuro, pero que es eso mami?- _pregunto de nuevo la niña señalando al mounstro que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas_

-aahhh_!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito desesperada la mujer para después abrazar protectora mente a su hija y esperar el contacto con la criatura…_

…._pero no hubo tal…__no hubo contacto alguno…_

-papi!!!- _grito la niña contenta de ver a su papa quien estaba enfrente de ellas con los brazos extendidos hacia la criatura formando un campo de fuerza_

-que haces??!! Podrías morir creando ese campo!!- _excalmo__ sorprendido el hombre mayor quien sujetaba su cabello en una pequeña coleta. _

-Abuelo…quiero que me prometas que nunca dejaras de cuidar de mi esposa y mis hijos!!!- _grito el hombre mientras intentaba contener a la criatura_

-…lo harás verdad?...el hechizo…-_pregunto el otro hombre con preocupación_

-promételo!!- _exclamo el padre de la pequeña Aome con gotas de sudor producto del enorme esfuerzo que realizaba_

El hombre mayor vacilo un momento pero después contesto subiendo el rostro con determinación…sabia lo que sus siguientes palabras significarían para el futuro de la familia Higurashi- siempre los protegeré…lo prometo…- apretó unos pergaminos en su mano -…lo juro…- dijo mas decididamente

Ante tal acción, el sujeto que luchaba con la criatura dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Papi!! Papi!!- gritaba la niña moviendo sus bracitos para que su papa la cargara 

-hija mía…siempre has sido muy valiente…ni siquiera una criatura como esta puede intimidarte…- dijo con una mirada suave el hombre antes de perder fuerza y apoyarse con mas dificultad

-por favor…mi amor... no hagas esto…-hablo suplicante la mujer que tenia en brazos a la pequeña Aome intentando reprimir las lagrimas

-…te amo…lo sabes verdad??- susurro el hombre con ternura

-…si…lo se…-respondió la mujer con un hilo de voz sin dejar de derramar finas lagrimas mientras la niña los miraba curiosa y entretenida

-yo también te quiero mucho papa- interrumpió la niña con una hermosa sonrisa

-y yo a ti…hija…siempre estaré con ustedes…-susurro su padre para después voltear hacia la criatura y comenzar a recitar una palabras

-…no puede ser…no…NO LO HAGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la mujer desesperada mientras una luz segadora los envolvía ocasionando que la criatura se desintegrara y el cuerpo de su esposo se convirtiera  en brillos tenues que se fusionaban con el árbol sagrado 

-tu superaras la prueba hija…lo se…y cuando llegue el momento yo estaré junto a ti…- se escucho la voz de aquel hombre por ultima vez…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-…ahora entiendo…es por esa razón que mi mama me apoya cuando voy a la época antigua…-hablo Aome suavemente mientras lloraba con la cabeza baja después de revivir aquellos recuerdos que se  encontraban dormidos en su mente…pero al fin comprendía el comportamiento de su madre, cualquiera en su lugar no dejaría ir a sus hijos a luchar con mounstros y criaturas  500 años antes de su época.

 También entendió las acciones de su abuelo…esa obsesión por los mounstros y los objetos de protección…todo tenia sentido…

-yo…no recordaba…-susurro- siempre pensé que habías muerto por una enfermedad…- pronuncio Aome con voz suave y triste

- …te extraño…- susurro mientras sentía que las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos con mas intensidad

**-yo también hija…los extraño…pero se que no estas sola…**

-es verdad…mis amigos siempre han estado a mi lado…además…mi madre  me ha apoyado en todo…- dijo Aome un poco mas tranquila secando sus lagrimas

**-ella siempre ha confiado en ti para superar esta prueba…-** dijo finalmente **– yo también se que lo lograras…también confió en ti…solo recuerda que tienes a tu alrededor a gente que te quiere, no tienes que entregar tu vida hija, debes encontrar otra manera para destruir esa joya**- su voz se suavizo- **tus seres queridos sufrirían mucho con tu ****ausencia…- poco a poco esa calida voz fue perdiendo intensidad - ****recuerda ****estaré con ustedes…nunca lo olvides…siempre los protegeré…**

La voz empezó a hacerse más débil, Aome  la escuchaba más lejos cada vez y empezó a sentir como su pecho se contraía con un dolor indescriptible al sentirla lejos…

________________________

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Dónde esta Aome???!!!!!!!- Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había llegado hasta donde estuvo la esencia de Aome por última vez y lo único que vio fue a un sujeto extraño de mirada blanca. Se encontraba preocupado ya que el aroma de Aome se desvanecía poco a poco…al igual que su esencia…

-Donde esta???!!!! dímelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!si le hiciste algo…juro que te matare!!!!!!!- grito en tono amenazador desenvainando su espada 

-tu eres el hanyou Inuyasha…de nuevo hablo contigo, veo que al fin aclaraste tus dudas…- pronuncio el sujeto sin preocuparse del tono amenazador en las palabras del hanyou

-de que estas hablando??!!!!!! donde esta Aome??!!!!!!- Inuyasha perfilo su espada con mas rudeza, no entendía a que se refería, pero para él era mucho mas importante saber en donde se encontraba Aome 

-ella tenia razón…eres demasiado impulsivo…- dijo finalmente dando la media vuelta

-ella? quien??!! Aome??- pregunto Inuyasha confundido, estaba empezando a desesperarse, Aome no aparecía y eso le preocupaba demasiado

-eso me lo contó una sacerdotisa que tu conoces…al parecer ella quiere verte muerto…-pronuncio volteando su rostro ligeramente y mirando por arriba de su hombro al joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados

-…Kikio??...- Inuyasha lo comprendió…Kikio lo había amenazado con una venganza, como pudo olvidarlo por completo??…

FLASK BACK

-…no…no…no puedes…No!!!! tu no puedes ser feliz!!! yo soy tu felicidad!! tu me habías dicho que  mi vida te pertenecía y que tu vida me pertenece, entonces entrégamela…entrégamela ahora Inuyasha!!!-_ las palabras de Kikio habían hecho que Inuyasha se detuviera pero aun permanecía de espaldas…_

_La atmósfera era tensa_…_fría_…_pero Kikio comprendió que Inuyasha no cedería fácilmente…_

-…muy bien…-_hablo Kikio tranquilamente y  dio media vuelta, ya de espaldas continuo-_ si tu no me entregas tu vida…entonces tomare la vida de esa mujer…tomare la vida de Aome- _y se dispuso a caminar cuando sintió que era tomada de los brazos violentamente_…

_Inuyasha la había sujetado bruscamente y ahora la miraba con ojos de desprecio_

_-_escúchame kikio…yo no te amo entiendelo!!!!!!!! si  te atreves a hacerle daño_ aAome…juro que te arrepentirás!!!-__ El hanyou se sorprendió de su tono de voz, con solo escuchar las palabras de Kikio había sentido como le hervía la sangre…__no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Aome…_no_…__no a ella…_

_Kikio también se había sorprendido, Inuyasha jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan cruel_…_tan agresiva_…_y mucho menos con esa mirada tan fría _

_-_me estas amenazando_??- Kikio retomo su mirada fría y  sin expresión alguna_

_Inuyasha la soltó y miro en otra dirección_

_- _no la lastimes…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir mientras le devolvía aquella mirada  indiferentemente_

-algún día Inuyasha…tu y esa niña sufrirán las consecuencias – _decía la Miko al tiempo que se elevaba por los aires y desaparecía en la penumbra_

FIN DEL FLASK BACK

-Kikio…ella le hizo algo a Aome???!!- _pregunto Inuyasha alterado y mirando fijamente con sus ojos dorados a la persona frente a el_

-no lo se, la Miko Higurashi desapareció hace unos momentos, solo puedo decirte que Kikio no descansara hasta verte muerto hanyou y a esa mujer también…

_Inuyasha sentía que la ira y el miedo se apoderaban de el, le frustraba la idea de no saber en donde estaba Aome o si se encontraba bien…estaba por perder el control cuando percibió súbitamente un olor conocido y sintió que una flecha había sido arrojada hacia el, logro esquivarla con dificultad, al ver la dirección de donde provenía se encontró con la dueña de unos ojos cafés llenos de rencor y un largo cabello negro_

_Sin preocuparse de que su flecha haya sido esquivada la miko se dirigió hacia la persona junto a Inuyasha_

-veo que has cumplido con lo que te pedí, ahora que esa mujer a muerto podré tomar tu vida Inuyasha- _Kikio hablo con una sonrisa perversa, Inuyasha al escucharla sintió como las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban…y perdía toda conciencia aunque seguía de pie_

-…Aome…muerta...no…ella no puede…no…- _eran los pensamientos del hanyou que se encontraba con la mirada distante, sentía que no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, el choque que había recibido instantes antes en esas palabras fue demasiado para el…_

_Kikio observo la situación, sabia que era el momento perfecto para matarlo y no dudo en aprovecharlo_

-al fin estaremos juntos…Inuyasha…- susurro _mientras preparaba su arco y flecha apuntando directamente hacia Inuyasha quien parecía no escuchar ni sentir nada…su cuerpo estaba ahí…pero…su mente estaba en otra parte…recordando aquel momento…_

FLASH BACK

_La noche anterior Inuyasha y Aome habían pasado una romántica velada en aquel manantial de aguas tranquilas en donde finalmente habían demostrado ante las estrellas su amor…ahora estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma y la dicha que los envolvía no podía ser mayor._

_Mientras se dirigían de regreso a la aldea, a la joven  aun le asechaba una duda y decidió que ese era el momento y el lugar perfecto para esclarecerla_…

-Inuyasha…detente un momento por favor…- _hablo la joven de cabellos obscuros mientras se encontraba en los brazos del hanyou, el al escucharla detuvo su camino, ella se alejo un poco de el mientras Inuyasha se relajaba un poco, pero  fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban…_

_El paisaje era realmente bello…y con solo verlo se podía sentir una infinita tranquilidad y paz…al aroma que despedían las hermosas flores del lugar podrían extasiar a cualquiera, en ese lugar el cielo parecía tornarse mas claro y las plantas tomaban un color especial…parecía el cielo adornado con flores…era sin duda, un lugar ideal para el romance…_

_Inuyasha parpadeo un momento y acostumbro sus ojos a la radiante luz del sol, jamás había visto un lugar así, posiblemente nunca había puesto demasiada atención a esos  "pequeños"  detalles de la vida que antes consideraba insignificantes…_

_Ahora era diferente…todo era diferente desde que tuvo una segunda oportunidad para amar…desde que en su vida apareció Aome…_

_Inuyasha dio un breve recorrido con sus ojos sobre el lugar mientras mantenía su acostumbrada y serena postura…pero le fue imposible continuar cuando sus ojos llegaron a donde se encontraba Aome… ya no pudo alegarlos de ella…era como ver a un ángel enmarcado por las delicadas flores del paisaje…ella se encontraba con una mirada serena viendo hacia el horizonte…sus ojos tenían un brillo sin igual mientras se agachaba delicadamente a cortar una bella flor…rodeada de aquella naturaleza tan hermosa todo parecía tan perfecto…_

_Inuyasha__ sentía que se encontraba en el cielo y no podía apartar su vista de ella, le era imposible posar sus ojos en otra parte, inclusive para Inuyasha aquella flor que se encontraba en las manos de Aome era opacada por la belleza de la chica…_

_Quería abrazarla…deseaba sentirla…tocarla…besarla…el hanyou de cabello plateado estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre la joven y besarla apasionada pero en ese momento los ojos cafés de la chica se posaron sobre los dorados de el…_

-Inuyasha…por que te fuiste aquella noche??- _pregunto Aome en un susurro que solo podía ser escuchado por Inuyasha_

-uh?...aquella noche??- _el hanyou no entendía a que se refería la joven, que quería decir con aquella noche??_

-la noche cuando…tu…me besaste por primera vez…-susurro _la joven con un ligero rubor percibido claramente por Inuyasha quien a su vez se puso notablemente nervioso y el corazón comenzaba a acelerársele, ¿¿como podía saber Aome que el la había besado aquella vez?? Se suponía que estaba dormida…o acaso no lo estaba??..._

_Pero Inuyasha lo recordaba sin lugar a dudas…esa noche en la que mientras Aome se encontraba sumida en sueños, el hanyou, librando una lucha contra su mente y corazón  finalmente dominando el corazón y sin poder evitarlo beso a la chica dulcemente en los labios…simplemente no pudo negar aquellos impulsos y deseos que despertaron en el desde que había tenido a la chica entre sus brazos esa mañana…lo único que hizo fue prolongarlo unas horas ya que si shippo no hubiera intervenido aquella ocasión, Inuyasha la habría besado ahí mismo._

_Esa noche…Aome estaba radiante…a los ojos de Inuyasha era como una diosa…un ángel profundamente dormido…y ese camisón que adornaba su hermosa figura…Inuyasha al ver aquella prenda fue como si la pasión y el deseo despertaran dentro de el…nació un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a comprender…_

-Inuyasha?? No me vas a responder??- _el chico no se había dado cuenta pero Aome estaba muy cerca de el mirándolo como queriéndolo sacar del mundo en el que se encontraban el y sus pensamientos_

-eh?...yo…-Inuyasha _estaba mas que nervioso, al sentir la mirada de Aome buscando una respuesta, ya había quedado claro que lo único que podía poner a Inuyasha en esas condiciones extremas era algo relacionado con Aome…ninguna otra situación lograba ponerlo en ese estado de nerviosismo total_

-feh! y para que me preguntas eso Aome??!- _gruño el hanyou al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección para que la chica no notara lo sonrojado que estaba_

-Inuyasha…entonces…si viste…el camisón…-_al decir esto la chica se sonrojo aun mas mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

-que es un camisón?- _pregunto el hanyou sin comprender muy bien_

_Aome__ con una gotita en la cabeza, decidió hacer de nuevo la pregunta un poco mas explicita, después de todo era normal que Inuyasha no supiera de esas cosas _

-quise decir que si…tu viste…la ropa que traía…puesta…- _dijo finalmente ocasionando que Inuyasha perdiera su serena postura y comenzara a sudar frió_

_El hanyou estaba demasiado nervioso pero finalmente su orgullo trataba de imponerse ante todo (lo que le ocasiona muchos golpes contra el suelo…como ahora u.uU)_

-Feh! que importa!- _gruño de una forma brusca como si no le importara _

-…osuwari…-_pronuncio Aome molesta mientras se daba la media vuelta _

_Acto seguido un golpe hizo temblar la zona, Inuyasha cayó fuertemente al suelo _

-Aome por que me haces esto??!!!!!!- _grito visiblemente irritado_

-como puedes decirme que no te importa??…ese camisón…fue un obsequio muy especial…y tú…fuiste la primera persona en verlo…y…- _La chica de ojos cafés sentía ganas de llorar, Inuyasha seguía siendo tan insensible…_

-A…ome…-_Inuyasha __no entendía muy bien la situación pero con el simple hecho de ver a la joven triste le reprimía el corazón_

_Aome trataba de reprimir las ganas de llorar, se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, súbitamente algo la obligo a detenerse al sentir los suaves y protectores brazos de Inuyasha envolviéndola en un calido abrazo_

-…te veías…hermosa…Aome…-_susurro el hanyou en su oído al parecer con un poco de dificultad haciendo su arrogancia a un lado, la chica se sonrojo ya que jamás había escuchado esa frase de los labios de su amado Inuyasha_

_Aome se relajo en los brazos de Inuyasha poco a poco…esa sensación era tan agradable…se sentía tan protegida en ese estado…no quería separarse de el…_

- …Inuyasha…-_susurro la chica dulcemente mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del hanyou, queriendo agradecer sus palabras…_

-…te amo…-_dijo finalmente en un respiro que Inuyasha puso percibir, Aome lo había dicho varias veces pero cada vez a los oídos del hanyou parecía decirlo con mas ternura y sentimiento…_

_Suavemente levanto la barbilla de la joven y deposito un dulce beso que fue correspondido con dulzura por parte de la chica_

_Después de permanecer un tiempo así decidieron continuar el camino, Aome sujeto suavemente el brazo del hanyou mientras caminaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa_

-mi abuela tenia razón…-_susurro la chica suavemente_

-que dijiste Aome?- _pregunto el dueño de los ojos dorados al no entender muy bien las palabras de la joven_

-no es nada- _respondió Aome felizmente mientras se abrazaba mas a el_

_Después de caminar un rato en silencio Inuyasha se detuvo_

-Aome…siempre estarás a mi lado...no es así?- _pregunto con melancolia mirando hacia el horizonte, la chica puso una mirada de sorpresa __por la repentina pregunta pero sonrió tiernamente, después le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha_

-…por supuesto que si…-_susurro suavemente cerca de su oído rozando su suave piel contra la suya ocasionado un ligero estremecimiento en el joven de cabellos plateados, él, sonriendo ligeramente volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, la aldea no estaba muy lejos y debían llegar cuanto antes…_

_Mientras se dirigía a la aldea con la chica en brazos su mente era ocupada por algunos pensamientos… _

_-...yo_ _también te amo…no soportaría que algo te pasara…tu eres mi vida…mi razón…siempre te protegeré…siempre…-hablaba el hanyou para si mismo mientras se dirigían a la aldea…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Muere Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito Kikio finalmente al tiempo que tiraba la flecha justo al corazón de Inuyasha quien no mostraba señales de movimiento alguno…   _

_En ese instante una segunda flecha intercepto el camino de la primera y la desvaneció antes de que pudiera tocar al hanyou_

-no te lo permitiré Kikio…no dejare que lastimes a Inuyasha…- _hablo Aome decididamente mientras salía detrás del árbol sagrado y preparaba su arco con una segunda flecha_

-ya no le harás daño…no mientras yo este a su lado…- _fueron las firmes palabras de la chica mientras apuntaba su flecha en dirección a Kikio_

_Fin del octavo capitulo_

Aquí esta!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. ^__^ me temo que será el ultimo que pondré antes de irme de vacaciones, regresare con la continuación aproximadamente en un mes y medio o dos meses, espero que no se olviden de mi ;______;

Por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios y por eso tratare de mejorar mi fic en las vacaciones ^_____________________^

En el próximo cap: La confrontación definitiva…dos peleas…Aome descubre un poder en su interior ocasionado por la perla de Shikon, Miroku toma una importante y arriesgada decisión, Inuyasha al borde de la muerte, que sucederá con Aome? Encontrara una salida a tal difícil situación cuando el tiempo parece ser crucial? En el próximo cap. ^.^

Ji,ji posiblemente si recibo muchos reviews antes del viernes pondré el capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones, es que…me gusta mucho recibir reviews ;___; pero si no, no se preocupen que aquí tendrán la continuación en dos meses, en cuando regrese la subiré ^__^ 

Próximo cap. "El fragmento de la venganza"

Se cuidan y onegai no duden en enviarme sus comentarios, me animan muchooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^

Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________________________^


	9. El fragmento de la venganza

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Koniichiwa de nuevo!!!!!! ^________________^ ya regrese y les traje el cap. 9 como lo prometi n__n espero que les guste, aunque esta un poco cortito prometo luego hacerlos mas largos ^^

Espero que les guste ^________________________________^ 

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora y el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita: **Voz de ¿? O.o

Cambio de escena: ___________________

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs ): --------------------------------

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" también hecho por mi ^.^ ji,ji y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal"

**9no. Capitulo:  "El fragmento de la venganza"**

-…A…ome…- Inuyasha se encontraba confundido, sin embargo un sentimiento indescriptible de alivio y alegría invadió su ser…ahora podía sentir la esencia de Aome, aspirar su aroma y escuchar su voz…era como recuperar el aliento y adquirir fuerzas de nuevo…" no dejare que lastimes a Inuyasha…no mientras yo este a su lado" había dicho la miko instantes antes, ahora ella se encontraba delante de el y apuntaba con su arco y flecha en dirección a Kikio quien tenia una mirada fría y desconcertante

-A…ome…estas bien…estas aquí…-susurro el hanyou mientras abrazaba por detrás a la chica dulcemente y escondía su rostro en los finos y obscuros cabellos de la joven quien se sorprendió un poco, Inuyasha la abrazaba con tanta ternura…como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente la chica estaba ahí…aun así  Aome trato de no bajar la guarda…era arriesgado al estar en esas condiciones…

-que significa esto?...- pregunto en tono tranquilo la miko de cabello largo con una expresión de molestia, después volteo en dirección a la persona con ojos blancos quien al sentir la mirada de la miko comenzó a temblar

-por favor…permítame explicarle- suplico el sujeto quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el sabia que con una sacerdotisa como Kikio no se debía jugar…después de todo al ser él un sujeto con poderes sobrenaturales se había dado cuenta de que la existencia de la miko no provenía de este mundo…se había dado cuenta de que Kikio era un ser que no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos y que necesitaba de almas en pena para mantener su cuerpo formado de barro y huesos…

-no necesito que me expliques nada…al parecer no hiciste un buen trabajo…- menciono la miko con una voz fría al tiempo que dirigía su vista a Aome quien seguía con esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos

En un instante Kikio sin apartar sus ojos de Aome hizo una señal con su mano y una serpiente blanca apareció delante de aquel hombre y sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo la serpiente blanca entro en su cuerpo, lo siguiente fue extraño ya que el sujeto perdió su mirada blanca, ahora en su lugar sus ojos se volvieron negros completamente y cayo al suelo sin vida 

Aome se sorprendió un poco pero no bajo la guardia, tenia que proteger a Inuyasha, no permitiría que Kikio le arrebatara su vida y lo llevara con ella al infierno, no, Aome era una sacerdotisa también…era su reencarnación y tenia que enfrentarla, tenia que enfrentar a Kikio!

Inuyasha al fin se había convencido de que realmente Aome estaba con el…había tocado su piel y aspirado su dulce aroma así que ya no había duda…ahora se encontraba molesto, al fin estaba seguro de que Kikio había planeado todo…definitivamente esa Kikio no era la que el había conocido…aquella Kikio dulce…de mirada calida…ahora se había convertido en un ser lleno de rencor…de deseos de venganza…no había duda…su Kikio había muerto hace 50 años…

_______________________

-Excelencia…me puede explicar lo que sucedió?- pregunto la anciana Kaede con un poco de impaciencia mientras colocaba paños húmedos en la frente de Sango quien aun se encontraba inconsciente

-por favor antes dígame en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Kohaku- Miroku parecía interesado en el paradero de aquel cuerpo, insistió un poco hasta que la anciana le dio la ubicación, antes de que el monje saliera pregunto una vez mas lo sucedido a la taiji

-yo…solo hice lo que creí conveniente…si seguía corriendo así podía haberse lastimado…-fue la respuesta de Miroku, después salio de la cabaña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas dejando a la anciana un poco mas confundida que antes…

-…que habrá sucedido?...- se pregunto la sacerdotisa, después al ver a Sango noto que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, probablemente soñaba con Kohaku…

-Kohaku!!! …no te…vayas…no…- eran algunas de las palabras de la exterminadora…instantes después se calmo un poco, pero antes de quedarse dormida susurro algo que la anciana pudo escuchar…

-…Mi…roku…no quiero estar…sola…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soñar en silencio…

Mientras tanto Miroku se encontraba caminando …reflexionaba acerca de lo que estaba apunto de hacer…no había duda, ahora no podía negar los sentimientos que se encontraban en su corazón…se detuvo un momento y miro al cielo con una sonrisa tranquila…susurrando al viento lo que acababa de comprender al fin…por que hasta ahora lo aceptaba?, por que estuvo en el error de negarlo tanto tiempo??...

…a pesar de tener otra salida…solo pensaba en besarla…-hablo tiernamente mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la escena-…y lo hice…al fin lo hice, después de soñarlo tantas noches…de tener siempre frente a mi su cara de reproche, de molestia al tocarla…siempre quise callar sus regaños con un beso…pero jamás me atreví…después de todo soy un monje demasiado miedoso- su expresión cambio- además con ese boomerang tan enorme…-dijo finalmente con una gota en la cabeza-

Su expresión volvió a cambiar, ahora volvía a la seriedad de sus pensamientos…sabia que no tenia tiempo que perder y debía aclarar su mente…sabia que siempre le había dado a su corazón la ruta equivocada y le había obligado a no aceptar que ese sentimiento que nacía dentro era amor…amor verdadero…

…utilizando el afecto de otras mujeres para esconder su temor…para esconder que realmente ella…ella ocupaba su corazón…sin duda esa mujer lo había desconcertado desde que la vio por primera vez…su actitud arrogante, sus miradas de desconcierto y desaprobación hacia el hacían que cada día su amor fuera en aumento…pero no podía hacer nada, su maldición no era el hoyo negro en su mano…no…su verdadera maldición era no poder confesarle su amor a la mujer que amaba y tener que esconderlo…tener que negarlo y ahora…sacrificarlo…

No había duda en su corazón, haría lo que tenia que hacer…ella era la persona que amaba y tenia que hacer lo que fuera por ella…aunque apartir de ahora las cosas cambiaran…aunque tuviera que vivir diferente…ya no estaría sola…jamás la dejaría sola…con quien estuviera ella seria feliz…

-No estarás sola…amada Sango…ya no lo estarás…-susurro mientras corría a las montañas en dirección desconocida

________________________

-AOME!!!!- grito Inuyasha al ver como una de las flechas de Kikio había rozado su pierna levemente, ella se detuvo un momento pero salto justo a tiempo para evitar otra que le causaría mas daño

El hanyou no sabia que hacer, se sentía impotente ya que Kikio habia puesto una barrera entre el y las sacerdotisas y no podía acercarse…cada vez que lo intentaba una descarga electrica lo mandaba lejos de la zona

-no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- penso desesperado mientras golpeaba con su puño el suelo, la sola idea de no poder ayudar a Aome lo frustraba, pero no se daría por vencido, tenia que hacer algo y rapido.

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a acercarse de nuevo a la barrera un olor familiar le llamo la atención y al mismo tiempo hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran

-grrrrr…Naraku…infeliz…que haces aquí??!!!!!- grito el hanyou mientras miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese olor tan desagradable

-estoy justo frente a ti…hombre mitad bestia…-pronuncio Naraku en un tono que irrito a Inuyasha, por su parte el hanyou se sorprendio ya que lo que aparecio frente a sus ojos no era otra marioneta de Naraku, era el mismo!! Al parecer había decidido ponerle fin a todo esto, utilizaria sus manos para acabar con ellos

-feh! veo que al fin has decidido usar tus sucias manos- dijo el hanyou mientras desenvainaba su espada

-ya estoy cansado de basuras como ustedes que se interponen en mi camino…además ya me divertí lo suficiente- hablo Naraku mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa, accion que molesto bastante al hanyou

-que dices???!!!!yo mismo te mandare al infierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito furioso Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba hacia el

Aome ya se había percatado de la presencia de Naraku pero no podia distraerse…Kikio estaba decidida a destruirla, al parecer el rencor que sentía la miko hacia ella era demasiado…Kikio albergaba mucho odio, probablemente por que vivía un presente que no le correspondía…por que Aome tenia la vitalidad…el calor y la suavidad que ella ya no tendría jamás…por que podría sentir las suaves caricias de Inuyasha sobre su piel…por que Aome ahora ocupaba el lugar mas importante en el corazón de Inuyasha…el lugar que pudo haber sido de Kikio…y que el amor de Inuyasha ahora le pertenecía a su reencarnación…después de todo solo Kikio sabia si realmente lo que sintió por Inuyasha había sido amor verdadero…

-al fin…-Kikio hablo friamente- mi venganza esta a punto de realizarse…- pronuncio la miko con una sonrisa perversa que hizo estremecer a Aome, Kikio preparo su arco y miro una vez mas a la chica…

- mi venganza…- susurro por ultima vez

De un momento a otro Aome se percato de que ya no tenia flechas y eso le preocupo bastante, ¿¿con que otra cosa podia defenderse si ya no tenia flechas??, todo sucedió demasiado rapido, Kikio lanzo la flecha hacia ella…Aome ya no tenia fuerzas para escapar…ya no podía correr…ese seria el fin….lo seria?...

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Aome mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su mano izquierda en dirección a la flecha…solo era cuestión de esperar, la flecha probablemente le atravesaría la mano y sentiría el dolor…dolor…pero, reconoció la sensación que sintió al levantar su mano…un extraño poder…

-esta sensación…- susurro en su mente- fue la misma que sentí el día que llegue a esta época…- comenzó a recordar el día que llego al Sengoku y vio a Inuyasha sellado en el árbol sagrado, ese día una enorme mujer serpiente la estaba siguiendo, justo cuando pensó que moriría,  levanto su mano en dirección a la criatura y un resplandor salio provocando que el mounstro se alejara y perdiera algunos de sus brazos

-Ahora recuerdo… es por que tengo la Perla de Shikon de nuevo conmigo…- pensó Aome mientras abría los ojos y se tocaba el pecho…

Kikio se encontraba frustrada ya que su flecha había sido destruida, sin embargo no cambio su mirada inexpresiva, al contrario, se volvió retadora, sabia que Aome debía ser una miko poderosa para usar los poderes de la perla aun sin tener conocimiento pero aun así no era una rival digna de ella… 

-eso no será suficiente para que me derrotes…yo practique mucho tiempo para tener el poder de purificar la Perla de Shikon…es mejor que me la entregues…- Kikio extendió su mano pero Aome no estaba dispuesta a dársela tan fácilmente…una vez ella le había robado los fragmentos y eso le ocasiono mucho daño a Inuyasha ya que Kikio se los había entregado a Naraku y él en consecuencia se había vuelto mas poderoso…

-no…esta vez no Kikio…ahora no dejare la Perla en tus manos…- hablo Aome determinantemente mientras aferraba mas la Perla a su pecho lo que provoco irritación en la miko quien preparo otra flecha 

-muy bien…entonces morirás…después podré tomarla sin problemas…- Kikio de nuevo lanzo una flecha pero Aome ya no se encontraba tan indefensa, con solo levantar su mano aquel resplandor aparecía y eliminaba cada una de las flechas de Kikio, claro que con solo defenderse no ganaría esta pelea…

En un instante se escucho un grito desgarrador, era Inuyasha quien tenia una herida profunda en el pecho probablemente mucho mayor a la que le había ocasionado su hermano Sesshomaru en el estomago en una ocasión…

-INUYASHA!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Aome solo pudo ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Inuyasha caer al suelo lentamente…sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna…no había movilidad ni reacción en su cuerpo… al parecer Naraku se había cansado de jugar con el…con una herida así en esa ubicación de su cuerpo solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque era un hanyou, heridas tan profundas como esa no sanarían fácilmente 

…tiempo…tiempo…eso era algo que Aome no tenia…

Kikio aprovecho la distracción de Aome y lanzo su ultima flecha…la definitiva…era demasiado tarde…Aome solo tuvo tiempo de voltear pero no pudo hacer mas, la flecha había llegado a su destino…

_Fin del noveno capitulo_

Bueno aquí esta ^^ espero que les haya gustado este cap. esta muy cortito pero para compensarlo subi otro fic que espero les guste ^^ es de romance pero esta muy triste ;_______; bueno espero que sea de su agrado, por cierto algunos hechos inconclusos aquí se revelaran en el proximo cap titulado:

Próximo cap: "El fragmento de la soledad"

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________^ siempre seran bienvenidos ^______________^

Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^


	10. El fragmento de la soledad

**Cada fragmento de tu Alma**

Koniichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^ como estan??? Bueno pues yo acualize ( ji,ji al fin ^^U ) una disculpa por el retrazo ;___; pero aquí esta, espero que les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews ^___^

Por cierto, gracias a todos aquellos que me pidieron que les aclarar que habia en el sobre en la historia de "Luna de Cristal" habra una segunda parte, muy pronto la subire asi que no se preocupen, esa historia continuara ^____^

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha  no me pertenecen, ( que desgracia…sniff…sniff… ;__; ) solo los pedí prestados :p la verdadera dueña es la sensei Rumiro Takahashi ( yo quiero ser ella!! ;_____; ) ji,ji,ji bueno, la redacción de este fan fic es igual a la de su antecesora y el nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome ( y sigo sin saber si es con h :p )  aquí esta el fic espero que les guste!!! ^______________^ 

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas: 

_Cursiva_**:es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^_____^**

**Negrita**: antepasados

Cambio de escena: ___________________

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs ): --------------------------------

Si desean entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que lean antes "Alma de Cristal" también hecho por mi ^.^ ji,ji y así podrán entender a la perfección ( claro que es decisión suya ^___^ )

Continuación de "Alma de Cristal"

**10mo. Capitulo:  "El fragmento de la soledad"**

-…que sucede?...- _Aome abrió poco a poco los ojos para descubrir que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, aun seguía con vida pero al mirar mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que todo estaba sin movimiento, el bosque estaba inmóvil, miro frente de ella y pudo ver que se encontraba sobre su piel la flecha que había lanzado Kikio, al parecer quedo suspendida antes de atravesar el pecho de Aome. _

_Kikio se encontraba también en la misma posición…sin movimiento, solo con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, Aome en un instante reacciono…_

- Inuyasha!!!!- _grito mientras volteaba rápidamente para encontrarse a pocos metros de distancia al hanyou herido en el suelo frente a un Naraku con mirada triunfante listo para dar el golpe definitivo, los dos también estaban inmóviles…el tiempo se había detenido…pero por que?..._

-por que?...por que soy la única que puede moverse?...- _pregunto _confundida, al hacer un ligero movimiento la punta de la flecha le ocasiono una pequeña herida en el pecho ocasionando que algunas gotas de sangre se derramaran sobre la Perla de Shikon, la cual se encontraba emitiendo un brillo particular y tenue, pero al parecer la joya era la causante de esa repentina detención en el tiempo.__

_La perla reacciono de forma inesperada a las gotas del liquido vital de Aome, empezó a brillar de una forma espectacular destruyendo la flecha de Kikio y regenerando el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Aome se sorprendió, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se curaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos, pero aun no comprendía por que la perla había reaccionado así._

_El brillo fue haciéndose poco a poco mas intenso, para luego disminuir poco a poco dejando en su lugar una figura misteriosa que camino lentamente hacia Aome dejando ver su rostro… _

-pero…no puede ser…tu eres idéntica a la estatua en aquella cueva…- _Aome no se equivocaba, aquel brillo tomo forma y en segundos su aspecto fue notable…la sacerdotisa Midoriko se encontraba frente a ella_

-**…esta es solo una imagen…parte de mi espíritu…- _pronuncio la sacerdotisa finalmente con un tono de paz y tranquilidad que llenaba el alma de Aome inexplicablemente…_**

 -** Aome Higurashi, hay algo importante que debo decirte…ese ser maligno llamado Naraku ha llenado la perla con demasiado poder negativo y energías malignas…el poder es incontenible para mi espíritu el cual sigue encerrado en esta joya- se detuvo un momento, después continuo- si la perla no es usada para un buen propósito y es destruida, todos los poderes y demonios malignos que están dentro de la joya saldrán y se ocasionaran grandes desgracias**- _hizo una pausa y continuo con voz mas suave- **esta era la desgracia a la que se referían los sabios ancianos…- **__pronuncio débilmente- _

_Aome en esos instantes recordó la historia que le había contado aquel sujeto de mirada blanca…_

FLASH BACK

_Aome__ se encontraba en aquel entorno ficticio que había creado ese sujeto de mirada blanca…no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero decidió escuchar su historia…_

-Hace muchos años, cuando la Perla de Shikon aun no se creaba, los sabios ancianos predijeron la llegada de  una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko que lucharía interminablemente con mounstros malignos hasta perecer…en su cuerpo se crearía la fusión de 4 almas y nacería lo que llamamos ahora la Perla de Shikon…-_se detuvo un momento ,dirigió su mirada a la perla y después continuo_- también predijeron que esa perla traería desgracias a este mundo y debía ser destruida…inmediatamente después de la predicción, eligieron a 6 personas con poderes espirituales y almas llenas de valor que tendrían la misión de encontrar a la sacerdotisa y acabar con su vida antes de que pudiera crearse la fusión…-_hizo una pequeña pausa_

_Aome parpadeo confundida, Myoga nunca les había hablado de esa historia…todo parecía confuso…pero continuo escuchando…_

-Las 6 personas se convirtieron entonces en jueces y aceptaron la misión, aunque no sabían que podían esperar emprendieron su camino…buscaron durante 3 años a la sacerdotisa, se separaron y cada quien busco por su lado…unos fueron al sur, otros al oeste, algunos al norte…pasaron 2 años mas y la miko no aparecía…finalmente uno de los 6 jueces la encontró…al verla, su belleza lo cautivo, la doncella Midoriko le parecía el ser mas hermoso de la tierra…poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella y olvido la misión que le había sido encomendada…estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera por defender ese sentimiento…

_Aome siguió observándolo cuidadosamente…algo en esa persona le daba cierta desconfianza pero a la vez un toque de melancolía y no sabia a que se debía…vio a su alrededor y observo que la imagen había cambiado, ahora podía ver a lo lejos a la sacerdotisa Midoriko que abrazaba tiernamente a un hombre_

-La doncella Midoriko también olvido poco a poco su deber y se enamoro de esa persona…no pudieron evadir ese sentimiento…aquel hombre creyó su deber contarle toda la verdad y le hablo de su misión, la sacerdotisa al saberlo se decepciono ya que creyó que el estaba con ella por que algún día cuando se encontrara desprevenida la mataría sin compasión…

_La voz del hombre  perdió intensidad para dar paso a un tono suave y melancólico_- Finalmente la sacerdotisa decidió luchar contra aquellos mounstros y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo se creo la Perla de Shikon…

-Cuando los otros 5 jueces llegaron, vieron con horror que la profecía se había cumplido y la fusión se había realizado…supieron de inmediato acerca de la traición del juez y le impusieron un castigo… 

_Aome entonces vio que de nuevo la imagen había cambiado, ahora estaban en la cueva donde esta la estatua de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, vio a 6 hombres con capucha negra formando un circulo y a uno mas en el centro, al quitarse ese hombre la capucha pudo ver su piel blanca…su cabello negro y sus ojos…blancos…inmediatamente volteo a ver al hombre que estaba aun lado de ella y que le estaba contando la historia  y pudo ver que tenia una mirada de melancolía mientras observaba a quien parecía ser su antepasado…_

_Después de mirarlo unos segundos el hombre continúo con su historia_…

-el alma de aquel juez no descansaría en paz… reencarnaría las veces que fuera necesario hasta encontrar a la sacerdotisa que tuviera el poder para destruir la perla de shikon- _se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia Aome_- al encontrarla recuperaría la perla de shikon y se la entregaría…después recitaría la plegaria necesaria para que junto con la vida de la doncella  la perla desapareciera de este mundo…yo soy la reencarnación de aquel juez y es mi deber entregarte la Perla de Shikon…-_dijo finalmente mientras extendía su mano mostrando la perla…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-eso quiere decir que…esa historia era verdad…-Aome comprendió que esa persona no mentía, probablemente Kikio solo le ordeno que alterara en el relato la forma de cómo destruir la Perla de Shikon

-…es verdad…en sus ojos note melancolía y tristeza…- susurro Aome bajando la mirada, después observo a la legendaria Miko, tenia tantas preguntas…tantas dudas…

_La sacerdotisa Midoriko cambio su mirada a una de tristeza y miro el cielo con infinita melancolía mientras decidió aclarar el final de la historia…_

**-yo…me enamore de el desde el primer momento en que lo vi…jamás imagine que su destino era acabar con mi vida…-**_susurro con infinita tristeza_

_Aome vea el espíritu de midoriko entristecer  y sintió una opresión en su pecho…_

**-sin embargo…**_- continuo Midoriko- **…no creí en el…no creí en su amor y decidí pelear con aquellos mounstros…mi alma se encontraba dolida y confundida…eso me debilito al pelear…mi poder espiritual no pudo soportar y me vi obligada a encerrar a las criaturas ocasionando mi propio encierro también…**_

_La sacerdotisa miro a la joven miko y le ofreció su mano, Aome la miro con sorpresa por la reacción tan repentina pero tomo su mano y en momento del contacto sintió una fuerza extraña recorrer sus venas y llegar a su alma…_

_-que…sucedió?- se pregunto a si misma observando su mano con curiosidad _

_-_**la muerte no es el camino para evitar las desgracias que traerá esta joya..-_ hablo lentamente la sacerdotisa mirando el árbol sagrado_**

**-Aome Higurashi…provienes de una familia poderosa, en tus venas corre sangre con poderes espirituales fuertes…debes cumplir tu misión y destruir la Perla de Shikon…-** _pronuncio determinantemente la sacerdotisa Midoriko_

-pero como?- _pregunto Aome tratando de confirmar si la respuesta que tenia en su mente era la correcta_

-**se que ya sabes la forma…tu la conoces…pero realizarla es la parte mas complicada…es ahí donde no solo intervienen los poderes espirituales…sino también…los sentimientos del alma…- _al finalizar el cuerpo de la Miko desapareció poco a poco dejando pequeños destellos de luz frente a los ojos de Aome y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad_**

-que significa esto??!!!!!!!- _Kikio se molesto al ver que su flecha había desaparecido y que Aome solo tenía una pequeña herida en el pecho _

_Por otra parte Naraku también se encontraba sorprendido ya que Inuyasha  ahora estaba de pie y mucho mas sano que antes, algo estaba sucediendo, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se percato de lo que había ocurrido…_

_Aome aun seguía pensando en las palabras de la sacerdotisa Midoriko…era tan similar a lo que escucho cuando estaba en el interior del árbol sagrado…el espíritu de su padre le había hablado, pero justo antes de desaparecer…_

FLASK BACK

-espera no te vayas!!!!! nos haces mucha falta!!!!- _gritaba Aome con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sentía como aquella dulce y calida voz disminuía cada vez mas…_

**-tu puedes lograrlo…destruye la Perla de Shikon…hija**…- _susurro la voz cada vez mas lejos_

-pero como??- _pregunto la chica finalmente_

**-se que ya sabes la forma hija…tu la conoces…pero  realizarla será la parte mas difícil ya que la clave no siempre se encuentra en los poderes espirituales…si no también…en los sentimientos del alma…cuídate hija**…-_ finalizo_ _para después desaparecer_.

_ El espacio en el que se encontraba Aome se volvió negro, en instantes la joven estaba de nuevo en el bosque detrás del árbol sagrado, escucho la voz de Kikio, la sacerdotisa se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado apuntando a Inuyasha quien permanecía inmóvil, rápidamente preparo su arco con una flecha, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Inuyasha…_

-"Muere Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-_ fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ver la flecha en el aire e interceptarla con una de las suyas. _

_-"no te lo permitiré Kikio…no dejare que lastimes a Inuyasha…"-_ _fueron sus palabras después de destruir la flecha de Kikio_

FIN DEL FLASK BACK

-no comprendo que sucedió, pero no me costara trabajo matarte de una buena vez hombre mitad bestia…- _pronuncio Naraku con tono de presunción que ocasiono molestia en el hanyou_

_Inuyasha__ tampoco sabia que era lo que había ocurrido, minutos antes había sentido que el aire se le agotaba y perdía visibilidad, realmente era su fin…sin embargo ahora estaba sin un rasguño, se sentía mucho mejor que antes y no sabia la razón, aun así no podía descuidar a Aome quien se encontraba aun luchando con Kikio, bueno literalmente ya que ahora las serpientes de Kikio hacían todo el trabajo…_

-que puedo hacer?...si continuamos así Naraku lastimara a Inuyasha de nuevo- _eran los pensamiento de Aome quien se encontraba tratando de esquivar y destruir las serpientes de Kikio _

_________________________

_Mientras tanto en la aldea, una soñolienta Sango despertaba al fin de un largo sueño, se encontraba mareada, confundida y tenia la mente en blanco, al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que estaba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto a una pequeña fogata_

-veo que has despertado, nos tenias muy preocupados- _explico la anciana Kaede quien entraba por la puerta con trozos de madera en las manos y algunas hierbas _

-anciana Kaede…me podría explicar como llegue aquí??- _pregunto la exterminadora confundida_

-veo que aun no recuerdas lo que paso…-_se detuvo un momento, ella sabia que cualquier palabra suya haría recordar a Sango lo que había sucedido, pero no podía ocultárselo…tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la cruel realidad…_

-Su excelencia fue quien te trajo…estabas inconsciente…- _la anciana se detuvo…sabría que con esas palabras Sango finalmente recordaría todo_

_Al terminar de escucharla la taiji tenia la mirada en blanco, estaba recordando todo_

- Miroku…me beso…el…me beso…-_susurro mientras tocaba sus labios nerviosamente_

- en el bosque…corríamos …yo…corría…corría por que…- _su mirada cambio bruscamente- …quería matar a Naraku…quería morirme…-_Sango puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, lo había recordado finalmente…__

-me he quedado sola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sola!!!!, sin mi hermano…sin Kohaku…!!!!!- _corrió a abrazar a la sacerdotisa mayor mientras gritaba una y otra vez que ya no tenia sentido su vida si su hermano no estaba junto a ella…_

-calmate niña…tranquila- _repetía en tono conciliador la anciana Kaede acariciando los largos cabellos cafés de la exterminadora quien no dejaba de derramar lagrimas _

_En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un báculo golpear contra el suelo, Sango reconoció ese sonido inmediatamente_

-no tienes por que angustiarte…querida Sango…tu no estas sola…- _susurro el monje Miroku con dificultad poco antes de caer al suelo sumamente lastimado  _

-Excelencia_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la taiji corriendo hacia el, horrorizada al ver la cantidad de heridas que tenia el cuerpo del houshi y la sangre que brotaba de ellas_

-…no…tu no Miroku…- _susurro la exterminadora mas para ella que para nadie mas…mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente…_

-no…puede ser…-_susurro preocupada la anciana Kaede mientras miraba el cuerpo lastimado del monje_-…excelencia que es lo que ha hecho????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _pregunto la anciana con un visible tono de preocupación…_

_Fin del décimo capitulo_

Gomen por el retrazo ;__; ji,ji pero no se preocupen que el desenlace de esta historia se acerca cada vez mas, Domo arigatou por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________^

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^

En el próximo cap. Se descubrirán las consecuencias del estado de Miroku, y que hará Sango cuando lo sepa, podrá comprender y aceptar lo que sucederá???? Además que pasara con Aome?? Ji,ji en el próximo cap ^.^ 

Por cierto "Luna de Cristal" continua ^^

Próximo capitulo: "El fragmento de la verdad"

Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
